our little problem
by Xx NeOn BrOnY Xx
Summary: me and my freinds accidentlly get sucked into the magical world of equestria and have to find a way back home, but along the way we meet new freinds and are starting to have second thought about leaving WARNING:RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS
1. the begining

[Johnny's POV] It was another normal day at the tele-ton industry and I was fixing a prototype portal that we have been working on I was working with usual gang my best friends, Miguel and Edwin.

My friend Miguel is the giant of us three he's roughly "6, 3" had gold hair, but dyed it brown, has brown eyes, my friend Edwin is also roughly "5, 3" has brown eyes and pitch black hair and I look like this: I have blond hair and blue eyes [they call me "blue boy"] and I am roughly a "5, 10" in height.,

"Hey Miguel did you fix the circuit breakers yet" I said, raising an eyebrow

"Umm... No, but I was going to do that right now" he said, jumping to his feet and running downstairs

{Miguel's POV} I walked down the stairs slowly to look for the mainframe but when I was walking down there I stepped on a cord, which was the destination cord. I turned the mainframe to its original setting and headed back up stairs

[My POV]I saw Miguel walking back up, I was going to say something, but the tele-porter let out a high pitch sound and we all covered our ears and got on our knees, all of us were to stunned to notice the tele-porter was slowly growing bigger and bigger.

I finally noticed the tele-porter when I was being dragged into the portal

"Ahh, someone help" I yelled while trying the grab the floor

I thought I was going to die but then Miguel grabbed my hand and tried to pull me back, only to have him fly up into the air with me.

We twirled through the air and were about to get sucked in but I grabbed the edge of the machine but when I did that Miguel let go and fell through screaming

"Miguel!" I yelled to him

But when I looked back I noticed something, the random destination that the portal was leaving us looked like it had air and could sustain life, figuring that there will be no way to escape the teleporters mighty force I let go and fell to the new and mysterious world but before I closed Edwin came running and jumped inside

"Wait for me" he yelled as he fell in the portal with me

I looked up to the world that we were just on and waved goodbye taking that as a sign of farewell, the portal slowly closed and all the machines that controlled it went haywire and broke leaving us stranded on the new and strange world… maybe forever.


	2. a new freind

{Miguel's POV} 'My head hurts and I can't see nothing but blackness, wait I see a light maybe if I go to it. I woke up next to my friends who were unconscious and looked like ponies; I shrugged off the idea and thought my head was playing tricks on me. I tried to stand up, but something felt completely off, I looked at my feet to notice that they were replaced with hooves I picked up my hands saw that they were replaced with hooves also and my hair was now a long brown mane, I jumped up and screamed, but fell shortly after because I wasn't used to standing on hind legs 'think Miguel think what do ponies do' then it hit me like a bullet in my chest I stood on all fours and started walking a steady pace forward ' there you go Miguel at a boy um… pony'. The more I walked the more I was picking up the pace and before you know it I was running at full speed um… gallop, I never felt so alive I was about to go faster when suddenly I tripped, I laid there, groaning in the dirt, I picked my head up and looked to see that I tripped on my unconscious friends Johnny and Edwin. I sat and thought 'where are we'. [Edwin's POV] I woke up and saw that a pony was sitting down 'alright Edwin play it cool' " hey little guy, you lost?" I said "Edwin stop playing around it's me Miguel" Miguel said, standing on all fours, I screamed and jumped "how are you a pony?" I said "don't get freaked out your one too" he said back "no, I'm-'' I looked down at my feet and saw that they were replaced with hooves and my short, black hair was replaced with a long black mane. I must of fainted because my friend Johnny was shaking me awake "Edwin you ok?" he asked "yeah I'm fine" "good me and Miguel found a cottage, but we didn't want to leave you here" "alright lets go", he got up and looked to see that I hag wings "hey nice wings man" he said "oh thanks" I said, flying slowly. {My POV} "Since we are here, do you want to change are names" Miguel said "well, we might as well because our name's sound odd don't you think?" I said "alright mine is um… kord" Edwin said, smiling "um… ok mine is ace" I said, striking a pose "mine is applesaw" Miguel said "really Miguel doesn't that sound silly" I said, looking at him weird "just give me this please" he said, giving me his usual puppy dog face "alright fine" I said, caving in. we reached the cottage door and knocked, moments later we saw a yellow pony with pink hair with an injured bunny In her arms "um… hi I'm john- um… ace and these are my friends Kord and-" just then a rabbit came and stood on Kord's shoulder "angel get off of him" the yellow pony said, her voice nervous and shy, the rabbit jumped into the house "sorry about that he's usually not that rude to guest" she said "oh it's ok" we said, in unison "so what's your name" I asked, suddenly "oh um… my name is fluttershy" she said " cool this one's name is applesaw-" "oh it is?" "I can't wait to tell applejack" she said, happily before we could say anything she said "oh sorry how rude of me would you like to come in?" she asked, "sure" we all said, to dumbstruck to say anything


	3. kord sings to fluttershy

Hey guys I'm back had writer's block but I'm back and just to let you guys I don't know why

But I am accepting oc's for this story and I am also accepting story request so yeah alright

One with chapter 3:

DISCLAMER: I don't own my little pony Hasbro does, but boy if I did I would be so happy

yada yada yada enough talk more read.

[My POV] "I hope you don't mind, but I let my animals run around freely "she said, looking

back and smiling "we don't mind-" "easy for you to say" said Kord, who was crowded by

rats and bunnies "oh sorry" she said, snickering. "Do you fellow stallions want some

herbal tea?" "Sure" we all said in unison "we got to stop doing that" I said as she left the

room "she seems nice" Miguel said "isn't she lovely?" Kord said, hearts in his eyes "oh

brother" I said, rolling my eyes "be careful it's sort of hot" she said. "So what brings you

guys to ponyville?" she said, taking a sip from here cup "oh nothing we left our home in

um… fillydalpheia? "You guys are from fillydalpehia?" she said "ya, well they are I'm from

where all the other peguses are from" I said, nervously "you're from cloudsdale?" she

said, with a suspicious face "how come I never seen you around before in flight school?"

she said "I dropped out" I said, quickly "oh that's too bad" "well, sorry to leave on such a

short notice, but we have to find a place to stay-" "oh that's what I was going to tell you

there is actually no place to stay in ponyville unless you buy a house, but you guys can

stay with me, I think I can trust you guys" she said, with a look of concern in her face

"um… yeah sure why not" " oh wonderful we can walk around town and introduce you to

my friends and we will stay up all night and tell ghost stories" she said "ok well it's dark

and I'm awfully tired *yawn* I think I want to rest up for a bit" me and applesaw said "oh

ok, well then follow me" fluttershy said, disappointed. We followed her down the ramps to

the basement were there were three hay piles set up "ok here you go" she said "I'll be

upstairs if you need me" she said, walking up the ramp "well I thought being in a whole

different world would be bad, but I'm starting to like it here" said applesaw, jumping in a

pile of hay and putting both his hooves behind his head "don't get to relaxed applesaw we

still need to find a way back home remember?" I said "yeah, but might as well get

comfortable" he said, laying down "whatever, we have a big day tomorrow we have to

find a job, all of us" I said, turning to applesaw "yeah yeah yeah" he said, turning around

"come on kord, time to get some sleep "I said, patting him on the back "I'm not really

tired I'm going to go with fluttershy ok?" he said "yeah ok, but don't reveal us ok, we

don't need to get kicked out in the middle of the night" I said, laying down.[Edwin's POV]

I walked up the ramp and saw fluttershy sitting the couch and singing a **Lullaby **to a bunny

Hush now, quiet now it's time to lay you sleepy head

Hush now, quiet now it's time go to bed

Drifting off to sleep, leave the day behind you

Hush now, quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head

Hush now, quiet now it's time to go to bed.

"There you go miss bunny I hope that helped him a lot" she said, giving the bunny to the

mom, the bunny just smiled and hopped into its home "wow flutershy, I never thought

you could sing like that" I said, walking up and sitting next to her "oh I'm sorry was I to

loud-" "no, I was coming up here anyways" I said "oh". We sat there in the dark for what

felt like hours until she broke the silence with a question "so, can you sing?" fluttershy

asked me "well, I can a little bit, but I don't like to sing though" "I was going to ask if you

can sing me a song?" she said, with pleading eyes "ok I guess, this is a song I learned a

while back". I coughed a few times and started singing a high tenor voice

With everything happening today  
>You don't know whether you're coming or going<br>But you think that you're on your way  
>Life lined up on the mirror don't blow it<br>Look at me when I'm talking to you  
>You looking at me but I'm looking through you<br>I see the blood in your eyes  
>I see the love in disguise<br>I see the pain here in your pride  
>I see you're not satisfied<br>And I don't see nobody else  
>I see myself I'm looking at the<p>

She sat there looked at me sing 'wow he sings good' she thought 'I hope he will sing more

Often'

Mirror on the wall, here we are again  
>Through my rise and fall<br>You've been my only friend  
>You told me that they can understand the man I am<br>So why are we here talking to each other again

She started to move her head slowly to the beat that I was singing to at this point all the

animals woke up and started watching me sing

Oh, I see the truth in your lies  
>I see nobody by your side<p>

But I'm with you when you are all alone  
>And you correct me when I'm looking wrong<br>I see that guilt beneath the shame  
>I see your soul through your window pane<br>I see the scars that remain  
>I see you man, I'm looking at the..<p>

Applesaw and ace came up to see what all the commotion was about and they were

shocked to see me singing to fluttershy

Mirror on the wall, here we are again  
>Through my rise and fall<br>You've been my only friend  
>You told me that they can understand the man I am<br>So why are we here talking to each other again

Looking at me now I can see my past  
>Damn I look just like my bucking dad<br>Light it up, that's smoke at mirrors  
>I even look good in the broken mirror<br>I see my momma smile that's a blessing  
>I see the change, I see the message<br>And no message could been any clearer  
>So I'm stared with the man in the…<p>

Mirror on the wall, here we are again  
>Through my rise and fall<br>You've been my only freind  
>You told me that they can understand the man I am<br>So why are we here talking to each other again  
>Uh...<br>Mirror on the wall, here we are again  
>Through my rise and fall<br>You've been my only fan  
>You told me that they can understand the man I am<br>So why are we here talking to each other again  
>(so why are we talking to each other again) <p>

I stopped and looked around, the animals were leaving and so were applesaw and ace and

they left me and fluttershy alone in the living room. "kord that was beautiful" she said,

sobbing sadly "It was nothing-" "it was everything I loved it so much" she said, getting

closer till we were face to and she was on top of me "um… fluttershy this a little

uncomfortable for me" I said "oh sorry" she said, getting off of me and blushed a deep

shade of red "well, all that singing got me worn out so good night and see you tomorrow

morning" I said, standing up and walking away "yeah ok, bye kord" she said, barely audible

'what wrong with you fluttershy you scared him away' she thought and sighed. I got

downstairs to see applesaw and ace asleep "what a night" I said laying down and slowly

drifting to sleep "I hope tomorrow will be just as fun".

Phew finally done with chapter three you guys can expect chapter for to be a chapter that

contains sex, but don't worry it's just a dream kord has after the whole thing when

fluttershy got on top of him and stuff so yeah that's what you should expect in the next

chapter also, don't forget if you want to see your pony in my story then send me a PM on

what your pony looks like or if you have a story that you've been wanting to post, but

haven't had enough time to right it I'll be more than happy to write it for you so yeah

peace fellow bronies and mares until next chapter biez :


	4. kord's dream

Yeah, chapter three is here sorry for it being a short chapter, but I really don't like writing porn chapters that contain someone as sweet and gentle as fluttershy so yea short chapter sorry anyways one with the story

[Kord's POV in dream]I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sunlight on my face. I groaned and sat up "where am I?" I said, looking around I wasn't in fluttershy's basement anymore it looked more like a modern day home "what the-" I stopped when I felt someone grab me from behind "hey, lover-colt you awake" a familiar voice said 'I know that voice is that fluttershy and why am I wearing this ring, oh no' "did you sleep well" she said, ripping me back to reality I sat there shocked and to puzzled to do anything "you ok?" she said with a worrying voice I just sat there, then she tried to kiss me but, I jumped up and turned causing her to stumble back on the bed "are you alright?" she asked with a worried tone "I'm ssorry flutershy" "for what?" "For sleeping in your bed like I own it" "you do own it honey remember we bought it from that nice pony on our honeymoon" "hhhoneymoon?" I said, with a shaky voice "yeah every married couple goes on one" she said, while walking over to me, I she was taller and her pink mane and tail were more longer "did you get taller?" "Yes, and you did too and I love that little goatee your growing" she said in a sexy voice "a what?" I said, feeling under my chin and there it was, my goatee "this can't be happening" I said, panicking "honey, you act like we just got married 5 minutes ago" she said, stroking my mane "married?" I said, picking up my hoof to see a small ring with an oversized ruby on it "why are regretting being married to me?" she said, her eyes forming little puddles of tears "what no I never said" "you don't have to say It I knew I should of listened to applejack" she said, getting on her knees and breaking into full blown crying "fluttershy don't hate yourself I love you very much no need to cry" I said, getting on one knee and started stroking her mane "do you mean that?" she said, sniffing "yes I do, I love you so much" "ok, I trust you on this one" she said, getting up and trotting to the bed. After settling the issue with fluttershy we pretty much did what normal ponies do: eat and talk about stuff but, everything went quiet when fluttershy asked me a weird question "kord?" "Yeah honey" I said, looking up at her "um… I was wondering if you could do what you promised me we would do" she asked, never looking at me directly "and what was that?" I asked, curious "you promised that we would um...-" "go on" I said, spinning my hoof in the air "you promised that we would try to make little fillies" she said, now looking directly in my eyes "oh uh… I did?" "Yeah you did a while back" "are you sure?" I asked a look of concern on my face and in my eyes "yeah, I'm sure" she said, blushing a deep red "um… I guess it wouldn't hurt to try" I said, walking over to her and nuzzling her "ok then lets" she said, pulling me to the bedroom. We lay there kissing and stroking each other's mane "you ready to take this a step further?" "Yeah let's do it" she said, we changed spots so I was on top and she was on the bottom. I hesitated, but I started taking off my pants and boxers, as soon as my pants were off, my stallionhood was sprang out, fluttershy blushed so red that she would of made any red pony jealous "it's so…" was all said "are you sure you want to go through with this, as soon I go in, there is no going back" I asked her "yes, do it, but start of slow ok?" "Ok" I slowly moved forward and started to push in I felt resistance and started to push harder fluttershy winced in pain, but kept her mouth closed, I pushed a little bit harder and finally I broke though the resistance and that was followed with a yelp from fluttershy and some blood "oh I'm sorry fluttershy do you want me to stop-" "no, we got this far just keep going", following orders I started a slow steady pumping motion this caused little moans to escape past fluttershys lips, I started to go faster and faster until I felt a familiar pleasure occurring in my private area "fluttershy I'm almost there" I said in between humps "me too keep going faster" she said, with that I started going as fast I could until fluttershy started screaming "I'm there, I'm Cumming" that's all it took for me to go over the limit I unleashed my sticky substance inside her. We were both panting and I collapsed next to her "that was great" she said in between breaths "yeah that certainly something" "I love you honey" "I love you too, baby"

I feel so weird now that I know that a chapter in this story is dedicated to sex, but hey I made it through this chapter and if you guys thought this was good, which I'm sure you guys don't, I just can't wait to see what will happen when me and Miguel met our special ponies in ponyville well, chapter 4 is done and I'm happy to get that out of the way my goal is to make this story at least 20 chapters long that means I got to brain storm now huh ok with that said peace out I need time to think about future events again here to remind you that in still accepting oc's and story requests ok peace out fellow bronies and colts oh, and one more thing thanks to Timefather64 and thebronynovelist for supporting me you guys gave me that little push to make the chapters more longer and to have more flow with the words ok lushious phoenix out.


	5. sweet apple acres and some trouble

I woke up to the smell of grass "man, I must be really hungry because that smells really good" I said, sitting up,

I looked around and I didn't see kord or applesaw "hmm, I wonder where they could of gone" I said, standing up and trotting up the ramp.

I heard a noise coming from fluttershy's kitchen, growing curios I walked slowly to the kitchen door "no, kord wait" CRASH! , I jumped at the sound, but I still went forward.

I peeked around the corner and saw kord picking up leaves and fluttershy blushing behind him "I'm sorry for dropping this" he said, looking up "oh, it's ok you should of told me that all things were getting heavy for you" "it was just a bag of flour, ten bowls, and a bucket of apples" he said, smiling.

"kord, I have a spa day with my friend rarity today and I was wondering if you can buy me 2 dozens of apples from sweet apple acres" "sure" "ok, here you go if you don't have enough bits then get one dozen" "got it",

"And ask for applejack" "ok, wait hold on you have a leaf in your hair" kord said, brushing the leaf out of her "oh, thank you" she said, blushing "I haven't have enough courage to tell you this, but ever since that night I've been falling for you" kord said, looking her in the eyes "I think I am too" she said, looking back into his eyes "hey, ace what you doing?" applesaw said,

I jumped and yelled, "applesaw, don't sneak up on me like that" I said, turning around and looking at him angrily "I didn't I walk over to you and called your name like ten times" "where were you anyway" "oh, I was doing a morning run why, you were scared in the basement ace" he said, laughing "oh shut up" I said, irritated "I'm just playing around" he said, holding his hooves up in defense.

"Well, would you look at that somepony was spying on us" kord said, while walking in with fluttershy "I wasn't spying I was umm… talking to applesaw" "about what?" "Umm… what we were going to eat because we haven't eaten in days" I said, pretending to die "hmm… your right and I am mighty hunger right now" kord said, which was followed by a growl from his stomach.

"Ok, well kordie was going to sweet apple acres right now" fluttershy said "kordie?" I said, barely able to contain my laughter, which was followed by a kick in my side "ohff" I said, as I felt the wind being knocked out of me,

I fell on my knees and looked up "what was that for?" "For laughing at the name fluttershy gave me", once I caught my breath I stood up "I was just kidding around man" "alright bro, but don't laugh at small stupid things alright" "yeah sure whatever" I said, mumbling

"What was that?" "Oh, I said yeah ok" I looked at him nervously "that's what I thought you said" he said, turning around and trotting towards fluttershy "phew" "that was a close one man" said applesaw "I'll say".

"Applesaw, ace lets go to sweet apple acres" kord yelled from outside "I'm coming, hold on" we both yelled in unison "ok seriously we need to stop saying things at the same time" "yeah it's just getting creepy now" I said, shuttering.

We started walking towards sweet apples acres I trotted next to kord "so what's going on between you and fluttershy?" I asked curios "let's just say that she is my missing puzzle piece, my very special somepony" "somepony" did you forget already, we are not on earth anymore "how do you know that?" I asked, surprised

"When I was talking to fluttershy, she mentioned how great it is on equestria" "so we are a different universe know as equestria" he nodded "weird" "well, unless we find a portal or something back home right now we are going to have to get used to it" ha said, not looking at me.

After a few moments of walking and awkward silence between us kord stopped suddenly, and we followed suit "were here" he said, smiling, me and applesaw looked in the same direction as him and saw a farm hundreds of apple trees "wow" was all me and applesaw could,

We snapped back into reality when we saw kord walking towards the farm "hey, wait up" I yelled. We walked into the front gate and a grandma sleeping in a chair and a big red pony holding three big wooden bowls full of apples "who are we supposed to look for?" I asked kord "an orange pony with gold hair" "dude she is nowhere to be-ohffff" I was cut off when suddenly a pony crashed into my side, knocking the wind out of me,

"Whoops, sorry partner you alright?" an orange pony asked me, catching some of my breath I mange to say "who are you?" she picked me up and said "my name is applejack" "oh, your applejack" kord said "yes, do I know y'all?" "No, but you know fluttershy" "y'all re' friends of fluttershy?" she asked, curios

"Yeah, she said you're the one to look for to buy apples" "well, she's right we sell only the best apples in all of equestria" she said, a smug look on her face "ok, well how much apples will we get for this much?" he said, pulling out a small bag of bits "from the looks of it, you can got about 2 dozens" she said, examining the bag "ok, we'll take that" "ok, hold on for a bit" she said, turning and walking towards for her barn.

After what felt like hours she came back with two buckets full of apples "here, you go" she said, setting down the buckets "thank you for your time miss, applejack" applesaw said, grabbing her hoof and kissing it, this caused the orange mare to blush "aw, shucks it was really no bother" "I hope we can meet later in the future" "come on, Romeo we need to get back to fluttershy's cottage" I said, grabbing him by the shoulder and dragging him "ok, so who's going to carry the buckets" "I'll take one" kord said "and I'll take the other" said applejack, picking it up "oh, it ok applejack we don't need your help" "I want to help" she said, looking at me.

As we started the walk home, I couldn't help but notice that applesaw and applejack talking up a storm, being the curios pony I am I started walking closer to them, before I reached them I tripped and fell, but I didn't fell the ground touch my face, I opened my eyes to see that I was in midair "am I fflying?" I asked myself "hey, look at that ace your flying" kord said "way to go man" said applesaw.

I was so happy, but my joy was short lived because I ended up falling on my face shortly "well, it was fun while it lasted" I groaned in the grass and dirt, I got up and dusted myself off "shall we go?" I said, walking towards fluttershy's cottage.

We reached the cottage and walked inside to see fluttershy sitting on the couch crying, once kord saw fluttershy crying he ran towards her sending the bucket of apples in the air, I caught the apples before that could the floor "hey fluttershy, are you alright?" kord said, kneeling next to her "oh kord, it was so horrible" "what happened, sugercube" applejack said, putting the apples aside "ok, I'll try tell you all of you"

*start flashback*

[fluttershy's POV] I was walking with rarity to the salon to get cleaned up when these three stallions came out from the salon's side "hey, why are two sexy mares are like you to going in there for?" the middle one said "well, someone's got to keep a good appearance" rarity said, a hint of anger in her eyes "whoa whoa, take it easy there we just want to show you two a good time" the one on the right said "sorry, boys not interested" I said, my voice low.

I regretted saying that because that got me a hit in the face by the middle one "watch what say, you stupid filthy mare-toy" the one on the left said, spitting on me "hey, you can't hit a lady, that's rude" rarity said, kicking the middle one in the private area "AHHHH" he yelled, the other two started rushing to rarity, but she sent them flying into a trash bin by a powerful hind kick "darling, are you alright?" she said, picking me up.

Before she could pick me up the one she kicked in the groin came with a bottle and hit over the head, sending small pieces of glass to go flying, she fell on the floor bleeding and crying "nobody hits rarity, NOBODY!" I said, flying full speed into the stallion, which caused him to fly back into his friends. Before I knew it I was running full speed to the hospital with rarity on my back I burst through the door yelling for the doctor he came in and took rarity away.

I sat in the waiting room until they told me when I can see rarity the doctor told me that she has a concussion and she will wake up in a few days, I nodded and started home. When I got inside and I didn't see kord I jumped on the couch and started crying, and shortly after you guys came back.

*end flashback*

[Kord's POV] she sat up not crying anymore and looked at us "did you get a good look at them, sugercube?" applejack said, looking at her "no, but they smelled like they drank a lot of cider" she said, sniffing "don't worry fluttershy, we will find him" ace said "yeah, you can count me in" applesaw said "yeah, me too" I said, looking her in the eyes "ok, y'all but it getting late I'll see you guys again "applejack said, yawning "yeah, ok bye applejack see you tomorrow" fluttershy said "come on guys lets go to sleep" I said "are you going to be ok by yourself in your room" I asked her "yeah, I'll be fine

"Man, poor fluttershy" ace said, walking down the ramp "let's just try to get some sleep, guys" I said, lying down "alright, man" they both said. It must have been a couple of hours because there was no sunlight but, that didn't wake me up the screaming from up stairs caught my attention, before I knew it was running to fluttershys room.

I opened the door to see fluttershy screaming I closed the door and ran to her side and started shaking her "fluttershy, wake up it's just a dream WAKE UP!" I yelled she opened her eyes and as soon as she saw me she started crying and hugged "kkord, iit wwas horrible" she said, weeping "shh, it's ok it was just a bad dream" I said, she stopped crying and looked at me and asked "can you sleep with me for tonight?" she said, her voice still a bit shaky "of course, I can" I said, walking around and getting in bed "I don't know what I would do if you and your friends haven't come along" she said.

"I am more than happy that I came here to meet you" I said, nuzzling her, she laid there not moving 'I glad I met you to" she said, after a few moments of silence we laid there looking at each other and eventually sleep caught up to us.

Wow some chapter huh? Ok well, this was really fun to write I hope you guys like it, and if the story looks all smashed together then truly in sorry because my computer sucks ass ok peace and remember I accepting story requests and oc's ok peace out for now.


	6. a day with applejack

[Applesaw's POV] I don't know why, but I was dreaming about running though a field, the wind through my mane felt so good. I kept running at steady pace until I saw a pony in the distance under a tree laying down, growing curious about who it was I picked up my pace.

I finally reached the tree and the saw the back of an orange pony with gold hair, one thought came to my head. Applejack.

I was about to tap her on the shoulder I saw that one of her hooves was moving in a steady pace in her lower area

"Hum… what is she doing?"

I said, peeking around. What I saw next took me by surprise, her hoof was moving up and down her vagina, I stood there shocked 'what is she doing' I was brought out of my thoughts when applejack yelled

"AhAh" applejack moaned in pleasure

'Why is she doing this' I thought in my head

I stared down at her and saw a trickle of her juices going down her leg; I looked at her as she lifted her head and moaned in pleasure.

I felt a splash of cold water hit my face I stood there looking at myself then reality set in I saw Ace and Kord standing over my haypile. Ace was laughing harder then I've ever seen him laugh before. Kord was standing there trying to stifle a laugh,

I saw Ace laughing with an empty bucket in his hand with water still dripping from the rim

"WHAT THE B…."

I was barely able to mutter out I started to get up. Kord looked over to Ace who was now on the floor laughing he couldn't breathe.

"Really "I said

Ace stood up with tears of laughter coming down from his eyes.

He tried to catch his breath and say something, but Kord couldn't keep his serious face. Ace finally got up and took a deep breath

"Oh you should have seen your face" Ace said

Still trying to get the laughter out of his system. I got up out my bed and shook the water of pelt.

"Well I've got to go see applejack" I said

I walked to the ramp, but before I could get out Kord grabbed the back of my mane and pulled me in.

"Not yet you've got some chores to do" he said

I groaned and complained walking up the ramp and into the living room. I could hear Fluttershy and Kord talking outside I went into the kitchen and saw a stack of dirty dishes in the sink.

"Perfect" I said

I started walking to the big pile of dishes while I picked up the rag and soap. After hours of cleaning Fluttershy's kitchen was left spotless.

"Finally" I said

I picked myself off the ground and headed toward the door, but once again Kord grabbed my mane and pulled me back, but this time harder.

"OWW!" I yelled

"Where do you think you're going?" he said

"Applejack's place I'm done with my chores" I said

He grabbed me by my ear and pulled me outside. He threw me on the floor and pointed at the house I saw dirt, dust, and animal droppings on the floor. I saw Ace being dragged into a pile of some sort of slime with a tentacle wrapped around his throat.

"Have fun" Kord said

"Great" I said

After several more hours of cleaning and saving Ace from a giant mutated squid I was done.

"Finally now time to go to Applejack's farm" I said to myself

I ran off the hill wishing Kord wouldn't notice that I went to go see Applejack. I picked up the pace because it felt awkward running to Sweet Apple Acres.

"APPLEJACK!" I yelled

As I arrived the acres it felt different.

"Hello?" I said

I heard a distant trotting from the west. I looked toward to the noise and saw a filly running toward me.

"Hi there…what's your name" I asked her

"My name is Applebloom….who are y'all" she said in a southern accent

"I'm Applesaw…..is Applejack here?" I asked her

"Ya she's out buckin apples" she said

"Thanks" I said

I turned around and ran to where I heard Apples falling from trees. Applejack was kicking an apple tree and apples falling into five different buckets she picked up two buckets and hooked them to her saddle.

"Hi" I said

She swung her leg around and hit me in the eye. Pain shot through my body and I fell on the floor cupping my eye Apple jack ran over me and was rubbing my eye. She was saying something, but I couldn't understand what she was saying cause of the pain.

"Oh I'm so sorry I hit y'all in the eye" I heard her say

"Don't worry Applejack its ok" I told her

Before I could say anything else she placed a tender kiss on my lips…..apples is what her kiss taste like. Everything felt right when she kissed me a small grin escaped my face, but she wasn't smiling at all. She was about to cry.

"I'm sorry I kissed y'all I got to go" she said

"Wait please I'm sorry it was my fault" I said

She ran deeper into the woods and I chased after her I kept yelling for her to slow down. She slowed to a stop and then collapsed to the floor in tears. I walked up to her and lifted her head and kissed her longer and with tongue. She pulled back and lowered her head to my dick. I stopped her before she could overlap my dick with her mouth.

"What happened don't you want this to happen?" she said

"I do it's just that…" I stopped

Applejack had already put her mouth on my dick moving her mouth back and forward. I lifted my head back and moaned in pleasure she picked her head up and licked the tip of my dick I heard Applejack moan in pleasure. She fell on her back and opened her hind legs I leaned down and licked her pussy.

"OhOhOh" she moaned

I liked faster and I could hear her moaning harder and louder she yelled hard she stomped her hoof on the nearest apple tree.

"Almost….do it harder hurry don't stop" she said

She grabbed my head and shoved it deeper into her pussy it smelled just like apples it tasted like apples. I heard her yell in pleasure she gripped some grass and ripped out of the ground.

"OH Applesaw I can't hold it in…IVE GOT TO….AHHHHHH" she yelled

I felt her juices release all over my face. She bent over and looked at me.

"Enter me Applesaw I want you to have all of me" she said

I put my dick in her asshole and she roared with pleasure she stomped her hoofs down on the ground hard I started of slow, but speed up to get her to enjoy it. Another roar of pleasure escaped he mouth. I could hear both of our body's hitting I could hear her trying to enjoy it and taking it. She fell back on her back and held her hind legs open.

"I can't hold it in….ITS CUMING!" I yelled

I screamed as the white liquid squirted out onto her chest she screamed with joy. She smiled as she got up.

"Thank you Applesaw" she said

She gave me a tender kiss on my lips. I smiled and walked back to Fluttershy's house the whole way I was thinking when I would see Applejack again. When I got home kord was on the couch so, I walked over to kord and started talking.

"Hey where's ace at?" I asked

"I don't know he said something about taking a stroll"

Just then ace burst through the door

"Guys, I have great news"

Once again another good chapter if I do say so myself so ya hope you guys like it and get ready for a big brawl with me, applesaw, and kord and those three stallions who beat up rarity and fluttershy and I hope to get more oc's because I've gotten some, mostly people from I know in person and I am still taking story requests ok peace love and happiness to all bye.


	7. the big brawl

[My pov]

"Guys!" I yelled

I ran over to where Kord and Applesaw where sitting and talking.

"What is it Ace?" Applesaw asked

I stopped and sat down for a moment to catch my breath. I was panting hard and my legs were tired. Kord leaped up and grabbed me by my pelt and shook me back and forth.

"DAMN IT TELL US OR ILL BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!" Kord yelled

"OK just let me catch my breath" I said

Kord let me go and I sat on the floor for a minute taking in deep breaths. Finally I got up after catching my breath.

"Ok I was walking over to Sweet Apple Acres to buy some apples when I overheard three stallions talking how they beat up two ponies" I said

"You don't think that…" Applesaw trailed off

"I bet it is" Kord said

The anger in Kord flourished. All three of us ran out of the door with me guiding them to where I saw the stallions, but when we got there they were getting ready to go with buckets of apples.

"HEY BUCKHEAD'S!" I yelled

I charged head first into the middle one. My vision was blurry, my head hurt, and everything was spinning.

"Hey man what the buck is your problem man" he said

"YOU'RE THE THREE THAT JUMPED OUR FRIENDS!" Applesaw yelled

"Oh so thoughs were your pony friends" the one on the right said

"Don't worry we did you a favor by jumping those filthy mare toys" the one on left said

The middle one finally got up regaining balance. He grinned and then laughed. He looked Kord in the eyes.

"Especially the one with pink hair" he said

Something in Kord snapped he jolted forward and stabbed the middle stallion in the head with his horn. I heard the skull crack, I saw Applesaw tackle the stallion. I felt someone jump on me and start punching me. Then my senses came I punched the stallion on me I looked at my hoof and saw fresh blood on it. I ran over to the pony to punch him again, but he kicked his hind legs up and they hit in my stomach. I felt blood on my lip…my blood I jolted to him again this time dodging his kick and landing a punch on his face. I saw the stallion hold his hoofs up to his nose which was gushing out blood. I saw Kord pinned by the pony he stabbed being punched in the face with blood tailing down his mouth and nose, I looked to the left and saw Applesaw knocked out on the floor bleeding.

"You lost" the stallion said

He punched me and I fell back knocked out cold. I heard somepony talking I tried opening my eyes and only got a glimpse of white light and a dark black pony I closed my eyes and fell asleep again when I woke up I was laying down in a hospital bed. I saw a white unicorn with a doctor's coat and what looked like a beak and a cutie mark of a red cross with a vibrant dark red splatter. His mane and tail were both blood red his mane was a bit darker than his tail it almost reminded me of seeing my own blood.

"Hello?" I said

"Oh hello it's good to see zat you are avake" he said with a german accent

"Where are my friends?Who are you?Where am i?" I asked

"Calm down Ace were right here" Applesaw said

I took a deep breath and sighed in relief I heard the doctor laugh next to me.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"OH nothing at all" he said

"Ok um…What's your name?" I asked

"My name well it is Doktor" he said

"Doktor what?" I asked

"It's just Doktor" he said smiling

We all burst into laughter. His serious face vanished instantly. We all stopped and then he burst into laughter as well.

"Vell I can see zat you are all getting better…so I vill be going now" he said

"Wait can you tell how we got here and who brought us?" I asked

His smiling face vanished and he turned serious.

"You don't know vere you are?" he asked

We all nodded no.

"You are in Ponyville zhe vone and only" he said with the smile returning

"Who brought us here?" I asked

"An alicorn" he said turning serious

Before I could ask anything else he closed the door behind him. All three of us exchanged glances. I heard the Doktor and another voice a more high pitched voice. The door flew open and a pink earth pony came hoping in she stopped mid-hop when she saw us.

"OH NEW PONIES…HI MY NAMES PINKIE PIE….I came here to visit my friend Rarity" she said hopping to the Curtin and pulling it aside to reveal a white unicorn with purple hair

We all gasped and so did Pinkie Pie we all looked at her strangely she shrugged her shoulders and walked to Rarity who was still asleep. Pinkie Pie pulled out a balloon that said 'GET WELL SOON' and tied it to her bed. Pinkie Pie started hoping to the doorway, but stopped and turned around and blew a big kiss to Kord she hoped away giggling. We both looked at Kord who was paralyzed by what she had just done.

"Looks like she likes you Kord" Applesaw said

"Shut up" Kord said

After weeks of recovery we able to leave the hospital. I took a deep breath the smell of fresh grass, cupcakes, and water.

"Well I guess we should go to Ponyville to look for Fluttershy" Kord said

We took the main trail into Ponyville and Pinkie Pie came out of a bush and jumped in front of us and gave Kord a hug. We all looked at Pinkie Pie who was still holding Kord in her arms.

"Ummm…Pinkie Pie you can let me go now" Kord said

"Oh I'm sorry" she said

She slowly took her arms off Kord. All four of us walked to Ponyville and Pinkie Pie took us to Sugar cube corner.

"THIS IS MY PLACE SUGAR CUBE CORNER!" she yelled

"Well that's a very creative place" Applesaw said

"Do you guys want a cupcake?" she asked

"Sure" we all said

After we all ate our cupcakes we headed out into Ponyville. As we headed outside we saw a black alicorn standing out in the clearing.

Wow another exciting chapter in under a day I can't believe it, thanks to my friend for typing the last two chapters and I am also happy that I got some oc's and I hope to keep getting more ok peace for now bye


	8. bro is that you?

[My POV] we walked out of sugercube corner, pinkie pie stood behind to babysit

"Well, the was interesting" I said looking over at kord

"Shut up man, I already like somepony anyways" he said

"Hey what day is it?" applesaw asked

"We left earth one day before valentine's day" kord stated

"How many days have we been here?"

"Like a month or so"

Just then a random pony came running and yelling "hearts and hooves day only a day away"

"Well, I guess on equestria valentine's day and hearts and hooves day are not on the same day" kord said smiling awkwardly

"Well, this ought to be fun "I said

"So… who are you guys going to ask?"Applesaw said, breaking the awkward silence

"You guys could already guess who I am going to ask" kord said, looking over at applesaw

"Yeah, I sort of guessed that already" he said, sarcastically

"What about you ace?" kord said

"I hardly know anyone" I said, looking at all of the mares

"Well, you will find that special gir- I mean mare" kord said correcting himself mid sentence

"Come on guys, maybe we will meet fluttershy in the town" I said

As we turned to start walking anywhere I came face to face with a dark pony with red and blue mane and tail and his cutie mark was a black heart split in half, he seemed to be an alicorn. I jumped back and yelped

"Oh um… I am so-"

"What did you say moments ago?" he suddenly asked me

"Excuse me?" I said

"Something about an earth holiday called Valentine's Day" he said looking us up and down

"Oh it is just something that does not exist" I said stammering for an excuse

"You guys are humans aren't you" he said, growing curios

I could not find an excuse to say I caved in to him

"Yes, we are" I said looking down

"Phew, I thought I was going to be the only human to turn into a pony" he said with a sigh of relief

"Wait, you're a human?" kord said, dumbfounded

"Yeah, I was teleported here like two years ago?" he said, his face turning serious

"What's your earth name?" applesaw asked curiously

"My earth name is Jared and my pony name is darkheart"

"Wait, did you say your name was jjared" I said, tears forming in my eyes

"Yes, why?" he asked me

"Did you have a brother named Johnny?"

"Oh, he was the best bro you can ask for sure we got into fights like punching and stuff, but for stupid things mostly why?"

"You don't have to wait to see him anymore, bro… I missed you" I said trying to hold back tears, but some made it through

"Johnny… is that you?"

"Yeah" I said, hugging him

"I missed you so much" he said hugging me back

"I ttthought you wwwwere…" I trailed off

"I know" he said keeping his stone face

He let me go and I gathered myself

"We are trying to find a way home and you should come to see mom and dad" I said, after regaining myself

"I'm sorry john-""Call me ace that is my pony name" I said

"Sorry ace, but I can't go back with you" he said, face still serious

"What, why?" I asked, anger slowly building inside of me

"I just can't you got to believe me on this one"

"But don't you want to go home and see all your friends and family" I said, my anger coming faster

"Ace listen-"

"Don't you ace me I spent most of my life looking for you and now here you are telling me that you don't want to go home" I said, my anger fully flourished

"Listen to-"

"No, you listen to me" I said, standing on my hind legs

Our little argument got a big crowd of on lookers

"I had to live like a single child because you left us and never came back, but let me bucking tell you something-"

I was cut off mid-sentence when I felt his hoof punch me in the nuzzle, I staggered backwards and clutched my nuzzle and felt blood flowing out of it

"I told you to listen to me ace, but my time is up I have to go" he said spreading his wings, before I could say anything he flew away

"Bro…" was all I said before I took off running away from everypony else. I kept running until I got on top of a hill with a single tree on it, I got on my knees and started pounding my hooves against the tree causing some bark to spilt from the tree

"When I find my bucking brother he punches me and fly's away" I said hitting the tree harder

"I'm so sorry to hear that" a raspy female voice said behind me.

I stopped crying and slowly started to turn around, I saw a stunning blue Pegasus with rainbow colored mane and tail and her cutie mark was a thundercloud with red, blue and yellow lighting

"Hey umm… I'm sorry for hitting your tree" I said mentally slapping myself

'Sorry for hitting your tree really?' I thought

She giggled and looked in to my eyes

"Your funny what's your name?" she asked me

"Oh um my name is ace what about you?" I said hurriedly

"My name is rainbowdash only the best-" she stopped mid sentence when she saw my nuzzle

"Oh my god what happened to your nuzzle?" she said flying to my side and lightly touching it

"Oh, my brother and I got in a bit of a fight right now" I said feeling a trickle of blood running down my face

"Here tell me if this makes it better" she said, planting a kiss on my nuzzle

I sat there shocked because I didn't know her and she just kissed my nuzzle.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that it was just a reaction" she said blushing

"Um… its ok I guess" I said rubbing her back

She didn't reply she only let out a small yelp sound

"Oh, I'm sorry I will just-"

"No I'm sorry it doesn't hurt it just felt so good, I have been to tense lately due to all the flying and hearts and hooves day coming up I am just to over packed right now" she said finishing with a sigh

"You are looking for a person for hearts and hooves day too?" I said surprised

"Yeah, but I can never find that on perfect stallion"

"Yeah, I can never find that perfect mare for me"

It grew quiet really fast between us, the sun was setting and I decided to go back to fluttershy's cottage

"Well, it was really interesting today but it is getting late and I got to go back to fluttershy's cottage-"

"You are staying at fluttershys cottage doesn't it get annoying because of all of the animals make sounds in the night when you are trying to sleep" she said with a straight face

"Yeah, sometimes but she is the only pony that we know a lot" I said

"Hey, you can move in with me in my could home I promise clouds are the most comfortable things to sleep on" she said making a relived face

"Um… sure I guess it would not hurt" I said

"Ok let's go" she said grabbing me

"Umm… how?" I said embarrassed

She stopped pulling and let go of my arm

"You don't know how to fly?" she said shocked

"I've must of forgotten how to when I crashed a day ago" I said quickly

"Oh, well I guess we will spend our hearts and hooves day learning how to fly huh?" she said to me

"Um I guess"I said

"Here hope on I will fly you up there" she said pointing at her back

"Ummm… ok" I said after a moment of hesitation

I jumped on her back she started to flap her wings and next thing I know I was high in the air feeling the rush of wind brush past me and we reached her house shortly

"Thanks rainbowdash" I thanked her with a hug

"Aww don't mention it" she said blushing

"So where am I staying?" I said

"Oh you will be sleeping in my bed" she said calmly

"Wait what!" I almost yell

"Yeah the cloud couch isn't big enough for you so you're sleeping with me" she said smiling

"Ummm… if there is no other place then I guess it will sleep on your bed with you" I said flashing an uncomfortable smile

"Ok well here is your cloud blanket and you can sleep right now I need to brush my teeth" she said handing me a cloud shaped like a blanket

"Um ok I will try to sleep" I said lying down

She left the room to head to the bathroom and she was right clouds are so comfy I was drifting off to sleep when suddenly rainbow hopped in the bed

"Hey you done already?" I said not looking at her

"Yeah, good night" she said in a sweet voice

I started to close my eyes and drift off to sleep when suddenly I felt rainbowdash's hooves grab me by my chest area I wanted to move her hooves but she sounded so peaceful so I left her hooves there

"I hope tomorrow won't be as weird as today" I muttered under my breath before sleep caught me

Ya chapter 8 is finally complete sorry for such the long wait with school and promotion sneaking up I had to concentrate on schoolwork but yeah thanks for being so patient for this and I want to let you guys know that me and jack doktor {the oc pony doctor that came out} are going to attempt to make our stories somehow link together so they can happen at the same time, but in different point of views so yeah check out his story called tales of a doktor hoping to start my new story soon it's going to be a crossover of my little pony and fallout 3 ace gets transported to equstria and has find a way home but will it be easy without kord and applesaw there, will all of the mane six remember him or will they see him as an enemy, and will he want to leave back to his life in post-apocalyptic d.c wait and find out ok peace out


	9. discord arrives

[My POV] I woke up to the feeling of air in my face, I yawned and noticed rainbowdash was still holding onto me I slowly moved her arms off of me and sat on the edge of the bed thinking how great today was going to be

'I just hope that today will go smoothly who knows what buckheads want to mess with fluttershy then again kord will be there to protect here' I thought

I was pulled back into reality when I felt rainbowdash moving and letting out a sigh, I looked back to see her eyes opening

"Good morning" I said smiling

"Good morning to you" she said returning the smile

"Man you were right best sleep I ever had in a long time" I said making a relived face

"See didn't I tell you clouds were comfortable"

"Yeah you did and you were so right"

We sat in awkward silence due to the lack of nothing to talk about then the weirdest thing happened in my mind I saw a ponyville engulfed in flames and ponies screaming for their lives then I saw a pony with hands of a griffin and a tail of a dragon laughing then he snapped his fingers and I flew in but I was wearing black armor and my eyes were red

"Any last weird's before I end you and the mane 6's lives" the pony dragon thing said

"You won't get away with this discord we still have the other two secret elements kord and applesaw" a white alicorn with a cutie mark of the sun on her rear

"Oh but I have celestia, bring them here" discord said to me

I walked to retrieve whatever he sent me to go get what I saw made my blood go cold, there I was in my vision dragging kord and applesaw bloody and cut bodies but what was worse was that there hooves have been cut off and they were still alive dying slowly and painfully I tossed them in the circle with the princess and the mane 6

"See princess you lose, kill them all I have no need for them anymore" discord said walking away

"Ace, please no don't do it" fluttershy said crying uncontrollably on the floor

I raised my sword high I the air and brought it down on the princess slicing her horn, she grimaced in pain and tears started to form when I was about to finish her off I was brought back to reality by rainbow dash shaking me

"Ace ACE! You there" she yelled in my face

"Yeah sorry I got sidetracked" I said taking her hooves off of me

"What happened to you?" she asked me with concern

"I had a weird daydream that's all" I said calmly

"Umm… ok so you ready to learn to fly" she said trotting towards the door

"Ready than I will ever be" I said following

*time skip: 5 hours*

"Ok, do one more thing do a trick you made up by yourself for me and then we are done" she said looking at me

"Got it" I said looking forward

"Ready… set… GO!" she yelled clicking a stop watch

I flew off in high speeds up in the air

'what am I going to do… aha I will try that one move rainbow dash told about called the supersonic rainboom worth a try' I thought

I flew up until I couldn't breathe anymore because of the lack of oxygen I stopped caught my breath and started downward, I noticed the more I went down the more a sound barrier started to form around me

"It's working now time to go faster" I said pushing myself to go faster

The barrier started to grow bigger until it covered my entire body

"Huh this isn't supposed to happen

'No its not, but I want you to do this' an evil voice said

"Huh who's there?" I said

"Oh I'm sorry I am discord and I think you would be great as a sidekick to rule over equestria" discord said happily

"Sorry not interested" I shouted back

"Oh, that's too bad you would have been great sidekick with this trick you are going to do right now" he said

Before I could ask what my trick had to do with being evil and causing chaos I reached mach 20 without knowing it but instead of sending out a sound wave I sent out a fire wave burning trees in the process

"What the am I on fire?" I asked panicked

"Why, yes you are look at all the chaos YOU are causing" he said

"It can't be" I said

"It is you are a perfect chaos bringer" he said while laughing

"No. I'm. Not" I said in between my teeth

"Yes you are" he said softly

"NO IM NOT!" I yelled thus sending more fire out further this time

"I will never give into you discord I never will"

"We will see about that I got to go because I got more chaos to rain see you later" he said leaving my mind

I noticed ponyville and a whole buck load of appletrees set on fire feeling sad for what I caused I started to feel really cold inside and my fire trail was soon replaced with water and whatever the water touched it went back to its normal state.

I landed on the floor and was crowded by a mad group of ponies

"What the hell man you almost burn down the town" a stallion yelled

"Yeah what were you thinking?" a white unicorn with short blue hair and glasses said

"You should be banned to the mo-"

"ENOUGH!" a loud female voice boomed out

Everypony looked in that direction and saw a white alicorn in my vision stood there next to a smaller black alicorn

"Thank you younger sister Luna" princess celestia said

"No problem sister" she said smiling

"Listen everypony I am sure he didn't mean to do that-"

"Princess we should ban such a careless pony" a purple unicorn said

"Twilight out of all the ponies I didn't expect you to jump to conclusions" she said disappointed

"Princess, this pony is a living threat to all ponies here" twilight said which was followed by cheers from all ponies expect rainbowdash, doktor, kord, applesaw, pinkie pie, applejack, and fluttershy

"Twilight-"

"Sorry to cut you off princess but we should let the ponies decide whether he stays or not" she said

After a couple moments of hesitation she finally spoke

"Alright fine let the ponies decide then" she said finally

"Say I if you want ace to leave ponyville and never come back" twilight said

Almost all ponies yelled I

"All who oppose" she said

Silence.

"Then it is settled ace I hear by ban you from ponyville" she said looking me in the eyes

I was about to turn around and leave when all of a sudden a bright light flashed and discord appeared

"Hello my fellow ponies I missed you so much

"Discord" shouted celestia

"It's nice to see you again princess

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you guys were going to ban poor ace

"Yeah and?" twilight said

"Well, ace is a perfect evil partner and I was going to ask him if he wanted to join me" he stated

"He will never join him" twilight said

"Coming from the one who got him banned in the first place" he said scolding her

She fell silent

"Thank you as I was saying would you like to join me ace?" discord said holding out his claw, everypony was saying I wasn't going to do it but they all gasped when I took his claw

"Ace what are you doing?" yelled kord

"Joining the dark side, from this day forth I would rain eternal hell all over equestria MWAHAHAHAHA!" I said

"Ace don't do zis" doktor said

"It's to late prepare ponyville for your pathetic lives to end" I said before I disappeared

Everyone feared that they would die when they remembered that twilight caused this

"Everypony don't worry the mane six, kord, applesaw, me and Luna will try to solve this problem" she said before teleporting with everyone she said with her

Well, to be honest with you this chapter was pretty weird to write because I brought discord in out of nowhere but hey the end of the story is near and I need to put the big battle between good and evil somewhere right, oh and doctor sorry I used doktor without your permission I needed to make your oc pony talk ok well hope you like this chapter ok bye for now.


	10. preparations for battle

[Kord's POV] We teleported in to what looked like a royal Library

"Come on everypony we need to think of a plan to stop Discord and Ace" Twilight said concerned

"It will be alright sugercube" Applejack said hugging her

"You heard the princess" Twilight said looking over at Celestia

"What are we going to do?" rainbow said concerned

"Calm down guys, we will figure this out" Applesaw said calmly

"He's right we need to calm down" I said

Everypony slowly grew silently and I was going to say something but I was cut off by a royal guard Pegasus walking in with a unicorn with a black coat and shaggy mane, he also had blue eyes and a cutie mark of a parade stick with a vine wrapped around it and he had an acoustic guitar on his back

"Ah princesses your special guest has arrived" the royal guard said still surprised to see so many ponies with the princesses

"Thank you guard" she said dismissing him

"It is our pleasure to have you here Black March" Luna said

"It is a pleasure to be here princess" Black March said bowing his head

"Princess we don't have time for this" Twilight said picking up some books with magic and reading them

"What is going on?"Black March said concerned

"It is a private matter; please can you go to your room?" Celestia said

"Um… yeah sure we will talk later" he said turning slowly and walking away

"Aha, here you are" Twilight said after an hour

'What were you looking for?" I asked curiously

"A magic book for you to read because for what I know you have no experience using your horn am I correct?" she said

"Yes that is totally correct" I said calmly

"Here this will teach you how to use your horn" she said handing me the book

"How to use your horn for dummies?" I said

Everypony giggled expect Fluttershy, Celestia, and Twilight

"This is serious everypony, Discord is back and now he has a new ally you saw what Ace was capable of we need to be prepared or else we are going to die" she said her face falling concerned

"She is right guys we need to focus" Applesaw said

"Ok, we need a plan to stop Discord once and for all and bring Ace back to the good side" celestia said

"Gather around evevrypony we need to discuss a plan" Luna said

All of the ponies in the room got in a little in the middle of the room and started to formulate a plan

*meanwhile in Discord's lair*

[Discord's POV] I sat there drinking a cup of chocolate milk and watching him rapidly hit a punching bag made of pure iron and steel

"Wow, Ace I misunderstood your strength" I said getting up and floating over to him

He didn't reply to me, he just kept punching the steel/iron object getting an idea I hovered close to his right ear and whispered

"You will never be loved Ace you will always be a lonely pony who will never get a chance to find the special mare" I said

Fire might as well happened in his eyes he started to punch so fast that his hooves were turning on fire and started to melt the iron/steel object, by the time he was done all that was left was a big puddle of metal goop on the floor

"Wonderful, simply wonderful" I said happily

"It is always a pleasure to serve you Discord" Ace said his blood red eyes shining

"Don't you see it Ace, the entire land of equestria ours for the taking" I said putting my claw around his shoulder

"Yes, Lord Discord I see it in my mind right now" he said

"Good I need to make an army for tomorrow but I want you to keep practicing your skills, remember kill the entire mane six and then we take canterlot and kill the princesses" I said turning to leave

"Yes lord Discord like this?" he said

I turned around to see that he has pulled his hoofed crafted sword I made him and three dummies flying in the air, he jumped up and cut all three of the dummies head in a single cut

"That will do but keep practicing your skills" I said while turning and laughing evilly

"Yes lord Discord" he said his blood red eyes turning more blood red

'He has become the most excellent sidekick you can ever ask for hmm… who knows maybe I won't kill him after this whole thing is over' I thought happily.

*back at the Castle*

[Kord's POV]

"Ponies stand at attention" the royal captain yelled

All battle ponies assumed the position in battle formation

"Wow look at them" I said amazed

"Yeah I know, hey how the magic coming along?" Applesaw asked

"Great so far I learned how to make a sword out of pure energy, I know how to teleport and I know how to lift things and shoot fire out of my horn" I said out of breath

"Wow, we might actually win this war" he said with hope

"Yeah, we also have the entire royal army and all they have is Discord and Ace" I said smug

"Yeah, but who knows what Ace is capable of" Applesaw said while looking away with concern

"Don't worry we will get Ace back if it's the last thing we do" I said stomping a hoof in the ground and standing straight up

It looked like Applesaw was going to talk but never got the chance because horns went off and the princesses walked onto the higher level balcony

"Royal Pegasus army, kord, applesaw and the mane six, the time has come to stop Discord once and for all and to save all of equestria" she yelled which caused the army of Pegasus to erupt in cheer and hoof stomping

"Discord has a new ally and is to not be attacked at any circumstances, we need him alive in order for the main plan to work" she yelled again

"Now go my fellow friend's and get some rest tomorrow we guard ponyville until Discord and his new ally Ace show up to try and claim it" she said before turning around and leaving with Luna following suit

"Come on man we got a big day tomorrow" I said while yawning

"I'll be there in a minute" Applesaw said looking up at the moon

"Alright don't be late" I said turning and walking away

[Applesaw's POV] I sat under the moon light thinking about how we were going to win this

"I just don't think that we can win this" I muttered before I cleared my throat and started to sing in a high tenor voice:

You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep

Cause they'd fill the open air

And leave tear drops everywhere

You'd think me rude but I would just stand and

Stare

As I started to sing and walk around Applejack heard me talking and went to investigate

I'd like to make myself believe

That equestria turns, slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Cause everything is never as it seems

She stopped and looked at me singing and she slowly started to sway her head back and forth to the beat

Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they tried to teach my how to dance

A foxtrot above my head

A sock-hop beneath my bed

The disco ball is just hanging by a thread

(Thread, thread...)

I walked a slower pace until I was directly under the moonlight that Luna was giving us

I'd like to make myself believe

That equestria turns, slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Cause everything is never as it seems

(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack

(Please take me away from here)

Cause I feel like such an insomniac

(Please take me away from here)

Why do I tire of counting sheep?

(Please take me away from here)

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

(Ha-ha)

I sat down on a bench and started to sing lower and slower and then applejack came and sat down next to me on the bench

To ten million fireflies

I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell

(Said farewell)

But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

(Jar, jar, jar...)

I'd like to make myself believe

That equestria turns, slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Cause everything is never as it seems

(When I fall asleep)

[X2]

She grabbed my head and slowly turned it to look into her shining green eyes and I started to sing the last part slower than necessary

I'd like to make myself believe

That equestria turns, slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

We stood staring into each other's eyes under the moonlight

"You sing beautiful" she said still looking in my eyes

"Applejack my singing may be beautiful but you are the prettiest mare I ever laid eyes on" I said back

"Applesaw the day when we did it in the woods, normally I would of ran to my big brother and called him over but something about you made me want to forget about everything and be with you" she said grinning

"Applejack I wanted to say that if I don't make it alive in the battle tomorrow I want you to have this to remember me by" I said while pulling out a necklace with a heart on it

"Oh my god, Applesaw it's… beautiful" she said tears forming in her eyes

"I will never forget you Applejack you were the best thing to happen in my entire life" I said putting the necklace around her neck

"Thank you Applesaw for coming into my life" she said tears flowing freely from her eyes

"I hate to leave you Applejack but I need to rest up for the battle and I want to live to see you again so… goodnight my little Appletart" I said while kissing her on the forehead

"Goodnight" she said kissing my forehead back

I turned and started running towards where we were staying and I was couldn't help but think about Applejack and when I reached the door I closed it silently behind me tipped toed to my bed and jumped in the covers.

"Some night" I said before falling asleep

Whoa another chapter down and just to let you guys know I am still accepting oc's and story so yeah and Black March was sort of a little cameo in this chapter but don't worry he plays a huge part in the battle in the next chapter. ok so tell me how I did in either the reviews or pm's I really don't care but I want to know how I am doing for my first story to actually get some readers who like it and I stood up until like 12:00 just typing this chapter so yeah hope you guys like it ok peace, love and happiness biez


	11. the great battle part 1

It's finally here, the great battle between discord's army and the mane six with the help of the royal pegasi army and kord and applesaw, anyway on with the chapter.

[Applesaw's POV] I woke up to the sound of hooves rapidly hitting the ground outside my door I was wiping my eyes when suddenly my door burst open and Twilight came storming in

"Applesaw the pegasi army is leaving for ponyville and Kord is ready, are you ready?" she asked looking at me lying down and sighing

"Umm… I will be in one minute" I said getting up and getting the sword they gave me and fixing my mane

"Ok now I am ready" I said following her out the door.

I followed Twilight until we came to a chariot with kord, Applejack, Rainbowdash and Fluttershy sitting

"Are we missing some ponies?" I asked Twilight

"Yes, Rarity is still resting up in the hospital bad and Pinkie is still in her room and we need to go get them right now" she said appearing behind me and pushing me in the chariot

"Alright alright, I'm going" I said jumping into the chariot

"Wait, before I need to speak to Applesaw alone" princess celestia said

I jumped out the chariot and walked to the princess

"What do you need princess" I said bowing

"Once you guys somehow restrain Ace inject him with this needle it should take away all of the chaos and disharmony Discord has been feeding him" she said handing a shot capsule and a small bag

"Ok princess I will" I said before running back to the chariot.

"Ok does everypony have what they need because we are not coming back here anytime soon?" she asked which was followed with head nods from everyone

"Ok then were off" she said which caused the pegasi the whine and pull the chariot towards ponyville.

"So what's the plan when we arrive in ponyville" kord said looking at the passing scenery

"Well, before we left the princess said that Discord and ace were all ready there and that we need to immediately run to find Pinkie and Rarity" she said looking at Ace

"Ok got it" he said

I looked around to see a burning village in the distance I looked away and looked at Applejack and noticed that she was still wearing my necklace I gave her last night

"Ok everypony we are here" Twilight said looking forward and gulped.

We landed in the town square and saw a bunch of dead pony bodies on the floor

"Oh my…" Applejack said gasping

We looked at all the dead bodies and noticed a body that stood out from all of the rest. A tiny white rabbit. Fluttershy saw the body and immediately flew to the body so fast we didn't notice she was gone until we heard crying from the yellow Pegasus

"Aaangel iiit cccan't be" she said picking up the bunny's dead corpse

"Fluttershy it's going to be ok-"

"No it's not" she said in between sobs

"Fluttershy we need to find Pinkie pie and Rarity" Twilight said knelling and rubbing her back

"*sniff* your right let's get going" she said gently putting down the body and getting up

"Ok Twilight lead the way" I said

"Gladly" she said taking off towards the hospital with us following right behind her.

We got there in ten minutes but what we saw was what stopped us, we saw a bunch of griffons and diamond dogs stand at the front door

"Great what do we do now" Twilight said

"Umm… hello" I said pulling out my sword

"Oh right" Twilight said blushing

"Ready kord" I looked at him

"Ready than I will ever be" he said spawning an energy sword

We ran full charge at the griffons and diamond dogs they noticed that we were running at them and they pulled out there swords and ran at us.

I almost got sliced but I ducked and kicked him hard enough to make him stagger back and I took the opportunity to slice a clear cut from his stomach to his head, I looked to my side to see ace slice a griffin and evaporate into dust

"You ready to take Rarity back" he said

"Let's do this" I said.

We ran inside only to encounter more enemies inside we easily killed them and looked every door for Rarity until we heard a scream coming down the hall

"Quick in there" I said positioning myself at the door

"Ready… and GO!" he said

I kicked the door open and saw a diamond dog about to stick his dog meat into Rarity acting fast I jumped and cut the thing right off, the diamond dog fell on the floor and was crying to put him out of his misery I stabbed the sword through his head

"Are you ok Rarity?" I asked her

"I am now thanks to you" she said hugging me

"It was all in a day's work" I said pulling her off of me

"Applesaw we need to go before the rest come to investigate the screams

"Your right come on Rarity can you walk right?" I asked because I noticed she was wobbling

"Not really the diamond sprained my right hoof to prevent me from running" she said still wobbling

"Here get on my back" I said

She hopped on my back and put her two front hooves around my neck

"Hold on" I said breaking into a full run

We ran outside the main hospital door and saw Twilight and all of the others standing there patently

"ok great so you got Rarity" Twilight said when she saw me and Kord running towards them  
>"that's one down only one more to go" I said<p>

"Right, quick everypony this way" Twilight said while leading the way to sugercube corner.

As we arrived at sugercube corner we noticed some more of Discord's minions stationed outside

"Aww man they are here too" I said pulling out my sword once again

"Here we go again" Kord said making another energy sword

"Take Rarity and keep her safe" I said putting her down

"Alright" they said in unison

We ran full charge and engaged battle with the diamond dogs and griffins; I cut a diamond open and turned my head towards Kord when I heard him scream in pain this moment of openness cause me to go face first into a building and making it collapse on top of me.

I pushed to rubble off of me and stood up and grabbed my sword

"That's it you buckhead's are dead" I said ignore the pain and running towards them

I ran and cut all of them with a circular motion spin right in the stomach of all of them

"Dead" I said wiping the blood from my sword

Kord ran up to me and I noticed that he had a big deep cut in his left cheek from the griffin

"Hey man, are you ok?" I asked him concerned

"Yeah man I will pull through" he said

"Alright if you say so" I said while we were walking into sugercube corner with weapons at the ready.

I opened the door and saw a figure standing in the middle of the room I was about to go around and trap it but the figure to us and it revealed to be Pinkie Pie

"Phew, never mind it is just Pinkie Pie" I said relived

"Hey guys it's so nice to see you guys after so long huh?" she said while bouncing up and down

"Come on Pinkie we need to go" Kord said pulling her by her hoof

"Wait, I am not going to abandon this place" she said pulling her hoof away

"Pinkie we have no time for this right now" I said irritated

"There is only one thing that will make me leave and that is that I get a kiss from Kord" she said smiling seductively at him

Kord was shocked and grossed out at what pinkie had just said

"I won't leave unless he plants a big ol' kiss right on my lips" she said making a kissy face

"Forget it" he said turning around angrily

"Kord we need to do this for the fate of equestrian and Ace" I said to him

He hesitated for a couple of minutes but turned and said

"Alright I will kiss you Pinkie" he said grabbing her head with his two hooves and planted a big kiss on her lips

He let go of her head after like 20 seconds and started out the door with me and pinkie following right behind him

"Ok, now that we have all the elements of harmony with us we need to find Discord and put a stop to his reign of terror

"Who knows how long that will take" rainbow dash said flying in the air and landing on the floor

"I think I found him" I said looking out to the battle between Discord's army and the royal pegasi army

"Look there he is" I pointed out

"And there is Ace" said kord pointing to see that Discord and Ace were sitting down on thrones

"Ok guys you ready" Twilight said confidence in her eyes

"Yeah" we all shouted in unison

"Then CHARGEEEEEE!" she yelled and ran towards the battle with all of us right behind her

Man isn't this story getting good oh yeah I decided to make the battle a two part thing so next chapter will be the acutely fighting and it will take all my brain power to type It so wish me luck and please review my story and tell me how I am doing and tell me if I need to change anything ok well, peace out for me for now bye


	12. sad UPDATE!

Well, I have one thing to say I don't mean to bring sad faces to you guys but I might discontinue the story because my so called friends don't make me feel any better with myself and if you guys want to see the story go on sorry but unless you guys can make me feel better with myself than this story is going to be discontinued so yeah just wanted to post this update this is lushious phoenix signing off for good or not


	13. the great battle part 2

Well, after some thinking and reading some stories and the very thoughtful comment from timefather64 I decided to forget all of my so called friends and continue the story, so without further ado I will like to start chapter 12 onward to the battle!

[Applesaw's POV]All of us screamed towards the battle except for Rarity of course

"Why are we yelling and running?"I said stopping

Everyone stopped and looked at me

"Why did you stop?" Twilight said

"Do you guys want to die because we are running and yelling to our certain death" I said pointing to the battle that was going on

"Oh yeah huh" she said blushing

"We need to think of a plan before-"

"As I saw before somewhere, we don't need a plan LEROOOY JENIKNS!" Kord yelled while running towards the battle with his energy sword

"Oh dear Celestia did he just run into the battle?" I said shocked

We saw Kord run into a griffin with his sword first and plunged it in the griffins chest

"Yes, yes he did" I said pulling out my sword and galloping towards the battle with everyone following me

"Twilight take everyone else and go get your element things me and Kord will help the pegasi army" I said still running

"Got it" she said splitting ways with me.

I rushed to where Kord was and killing some diamond dogs and griffins along the way

"Hey Applesaw-" but was cut off by a stab in the chest with a sword luckily it didn't puncture his armor and he sliced the Griffins head off

"Hey are you alright" I said running up to him

"Yeah I'm will be fine" he said using his horn to heal his wound's

"Alright you ready to kick some flank" I said picking up a sharp sword from the ground

"Let's do this" he said his horn growing fire around it.

I lunged and stabbed a diamond dog in the chest and almost got cut by one from behind but I dodged it and hind kicked him into another diamond dog's sword and caused the diamond dog to stumble back onto the floor

"Bull's-eye" I said while taking out my sword from the dead diamond dog

I looked over to Kord and saw him burning griffins out of the air

"Hey kord good jo-" but I was cut off mid-sentence when a very powerful force hit me and sent me flying into Kord

"Oww you stupid diamond do-" but I stopped mid-sentences to see that a giant red dragon with blue eyes standing there instead, he roared and I was surprised I didn't fly backwards

"Ah curd" I said

The dragon took a deep breath a big fire ball came straight towards me I closed my eyes and braced for death but I didn't feel fire hit me instead I heard the fire ball burst into nothing I opened my eyes and saw Black March standing with his acoustic guitar in one hoof

"Hey it's you" I said relived

He didn't answer me instead he put his acoustic guitar on his back and ran towards the dragon, the dragon slammed his claw over Black March but he dodged it and jumped on the dragons hand

"Wow" was all I could say

He jumped and pulled out his guitar and slammed it over the dragon's head so hard I heard a crack sound the dragon roared in pain and held his head, Black March landed on his feet and lunged towards the dragon again and smacked the dragon's foot and cracked that as well.

The dragon fell back on the floor and held his foot, he jumped on the dragon's neck and started to pummel the dragon's face in with the sword when he was done what was left of the dragon's face was a pile of torn up meat and bones.

He put his guitar on his back and started walking to me and Kord

"You guys must be two out of the three new stallions that came to equestrian from earth huh?" he asked me

"Uhhh ummm where is this earth you talk about" I said sweating

"Don't worry I won't tell nopony" he assured

"Oh thank god, I thought celestia was going to banish us if she found out" me and Kord said in unison

"Oh but she already knows you guys are from earth, I fact that is how I found out I overheard one of her conversations with her younger sister Luna"

"Oh" was all I could say

"So what are you doing here anyways?" Kord said wanting to break the silence

"I came to help out with the battle when I saw you and Applesaw about to get killed by a dragon" he said

"Oh do you fight all the time or something because you took him down with ease" I said amazed

"Actually, I don't like to fight but if the time calls for me to fight then I use my trusty guitar" he said pulling out his guitar

"What is up with that guitar of yours is it indestructible or something" I asked pointing at the guitar

"Yes it is indestructible; I was on my way from-"

He was cut off when a blood curdling scream came from a pegasi warrior, we looked the way towards the scream and standing with the severed head of the soldier was Ace clad in black armor and what looked like a hoof-made black sword

"It's Ace" I said jumping in his direction and pulling out my sword

He noticed us and smiled, his blood red eyes shining in the fire he tossed the lifeless corpse to one side and spread his wings, which were also covered in black armor, and took into the air and headed towards us

"Here he comes" I said bringing up my sword

"Let me" Black March said pulling out his guitar

Ace flew faster and was about to slash us with his sword but Black March stopped the attack with his guitar and when the sword hit the guitar it produced a horrible sour note.

Black March kept up with ale of Ace's attacks with ease but ended when Black March jumped and kicked Ace right in the face and sent him flying back a couple of feet

"Man, are you sure you didn't get in a couple of fights back then" I said amazed

[Kord's POV] before he could answer the elements came running in and saw Ace out cold on the floor

"What happened to Ace?" Twilight said looking at the knocked out Ace

"Black March managed to knock him out" I said pointing at Black March

"I had to do what had to be done" he said keeping his straight face

Everyone was laughing but Applesaw's face fell from laughter to nothing we all looked at him and noticed something coming out of his chest. The tip of a black sword.

The sword stabbed all the way through and there stood Ace holding the sword and smiling, he tossed the body aside right into a building

"APPLESAW!" Applejack yelled while running to him but was cut off when Ace put the sword in front of her.

"I had enough of this" he said his eyes turning redder

He kept coming closer until we were all in a small circle in the middle of the town

"Now you guys die" Ace said raising up his sword

He brought it down but he was cut off once again by Black March and his guitar

"Huh?" Ace said looking at Black March

"Surprise" he said kicking Ace once again

He stumbled backwards and growled with anger

"Quick girls now" Twilight yelled

All of the girls ran next to Twilight and then all of a sudden their necklaces started to glow and they were flying in the air and then out of nowhere a giant rainbow burst from the top and went straight for Ace.

Ace looked up and saw the rainbow and quickly pulled his sword in front of him and was cutting the giant rainbow in half but during the process one of the blast from the rainbow went haywire and went straight towards Applesaw's body.

The rainbow ended and the entire mane six collapsed to the ground out of breath

"Hee cccut it" Twilight managed to say

"And now it ends" he said picking up his sword

He was about to bring it down upon them when suddenly he stopped and dropped his sword he grabbed whatever was stuck in his shoulder and noticed it was a shot capsule he looked back and saw Applesaw glowing bright rainbow colors

"No it can't be" Ace said his eyes going back to normal

"But it is" Applesaw said smirking

Ace eyes went back to normal and his black armor fell to the ground and evaporated and then he knocked out onto the floor

Well, sorry for the little scare about the whole quitting thing but I am back and here is the fighting chapter I think I could of done better but hey this is my first time ever writing a fighting scene in a story of mine so yeah hope you guys like it ok bye for now.


	14. an interesting day

[Ace's POV] I was slowly fluttering my eyes open to the new bright light I could hear familiar voices but they sounded far away

"Will he… the battle… will he recover?" a faint female voice said

"Hopefully… the needle… vein… lost a lot of blood" a deeper voice said louder this time

I slowly opened my eyes and standing over me was a Doctor, Celestia, Luna and almost the entire mane 6, rainbow wasn't there

"Sister, sister he is waking up" Luna said happily

"Ace… Ace can you hear me?" Celestia said while waving a hoof over my face

I groaned in response and tried to sit up but that was followed with massive pain in my left shoulder

"Whoa their Ace, take it easy you don't want to pop another vein" the doctor said

"Where am I?" I said looking around

"You are in the ponyville hospital" the doctor said while looking at an x-ray of my body

"How long will he have to stay in bed?" Fluttershy said in her usual shy voice

"Actually I already fixed his vein; he should be able to leave right now" he said putting down the x-ray

"YEEHAW! That is wonderful" Applejack said

"Now, take it easy and come in once a week for three weeks" he said while walking to the exit

"Wait" I said but he already closed the door

I sighed and looked to see everyone except Celestia and Luna had look of sorrow and disappointment on their faces

"Ace…"

"I know and I am sorry for turning against ponyville and you guys but I was so deep in chaos and disharmony that I couldn't even see out of my own two eyes" I said lowering my head

"We just want to know if you had any control over your body what so ever" Twilight said curios

"No I had no control of my body what so ever" I said

"So you were controlled by chaos?" Fluttershy said raising her head

"Yeah and I am so sorry everypony for bringing hell here" I said sadly

"Don't worry we forgive you but ponyville doesn't and you are still banned" Twilight said sadly

"It is alright I probably deserve to be banned anyways" I said getting out of the hospital bed

"Do you need a place to stay?" Celestia asked me

"No I am bunking with rainbowdash" I said walking away before they could reply.

It was night when I got outside and the cold air made me shiver but still I spread my wings and started to fly toward rainbowdash's could house, I was too busy lost in thoughts that I crashed into the tree under rainbowdash's house

"Oww" I grumbled

I looked up to see some light still on I flew up and stood at the front door to see rainbow just sitting there like she was waiting for something, she saw me and her face fell from nothing to anger in a blink of an eye

"You!" she said thorough gritted teeth

"Rainbow-"

"Don't you rainbow me, you almost destroyed ponyville and you looked like you wanted to kill use all" she said flying forward which caused me to start moving back towards the door

"Look I can explain-"

"There is no need to explain anything you wanted to rule equestria and kill everypony, you make me sick get out of my house" she said while pushing me out the door

I flapped my wings to prevent me from falling down

"I never want to see your face again" she said while slamming her cloud door shut

"Great almost all the ponies hate me, I lost the only place I could sleep and Applesaw and Kord probably hate me to" I finished with a sigh

I flew to the ground and started to walk until I hit a wide-open grassy plain

"Who am I kidding, I am going to be alone forever" I said a few tears falling from my eyes

"No you're not" a voice said above me

I looked up to see Luna coming down next to me

"Oh, hey Luna" I said looking up and bowing

"What's wrong Ace" she asked detecting that something was wrong

"Rainbowdash kicked me out and now I have no place to say" I said lowering my head again

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that" she said her face making a frown

"Ya… ok" I said walking away from her

As I was walking I heard her gasp and her wings flapping and she landed next to me

"What if you were to stay in the castle?" she said happily

"Not to turn down your generous offer but I couldn't take advantage of you like that" I said looking at her

"But you won't, we can talk and play games and give makeovers" she said clapping her front hooves together

I looked at her like she was crazy she coughed and tried to hold back her excitement

"But you need someplace to sleep" she said

"Ok…. I guess it can't be that bad" I said before jumped with joy and grabbed me

"Oh we are going to have so much fun" she said with a sexy tone in her voice

"Wait what?" I said before she teleported us to the castle.

We appeared in her room

"Well, this is my room" she said letting me go

I couldn't hear her right because the teleporting made my vision and hearing blurry, she grabbed me and started to shake me my vision went back to normal

"Ok thank you Luna" I said removing her hooves from me

"Ok I thought I lost you" she said giving a sigh of relief

"Ok so what do you want to do?" I asked her

"I have one idea" she said while walking and swaying her hips around me

"Uh… Luna what are you doing?" I said my voice getting shaky

"Shhhh, just let Luna do the work" she said pushing me to her bed.

A/N

Well, you can guess that the next chapter is going to be a clop-fic and that it is going to contain me and Luna ok goodbye for now


	15. a mating session with luna

[Ace's POV] I stumbled back right into the bed wooden peg, which caused me to fall back on the bed.

"Ummm, Luna I don't think we should do this" I said

She put her hoof on my mouth. She looked at me with her big teal eyes she moved her hoof over my penis and went back and forth, I felt pleasure. She removed her hand and placed her mouth over my penis and moved her head back and forth, she started with a slow bobbing motion but started to go faster and faster

"OH yea" I moaned

She picked her head up and grabbed my penis and began to move her hoof up and down my shaft again. She took her hoof off my penis and lay down, she opened her legs

"Go ahead" she said pointing to her vagina

I slowly brought my head down and took a deep sniff of her juices, she smelled just like the night air.

She noticed I was taking too long and looked down to see what was wrong

"Ace, are you ok?" she said sitting up right

"Yeah, it's just that I have never done this before" I said scratching the back of my head

"Look, if you don't feel comfortable doing this then we don't have to" she said

"No princess we have gone this far too late to turn back now" I said while slowly pushing her back down on the bed

"Ok" she said while relaxing a bit

I slowly brought my head down to her vagina again but this time I stuck out my tongue and touched her sensitive spot.

She gasped and shuttered, I was about to pick my head up but she pushed it back down

"No, Ace I am fine it is just that I never done this before" she said taking her hooves away

I looked up to see her face totally relaxed, I stuck out my tongue once again and touched her sensitive spot and she let a small moan like sound.

I started to lick up and down which caused her to slowly let more juices out on my face, this went on for like two minutes until I could tell she was nearing climax

"Ohhhhh Ace its coming" she said while pushing my face deeper into her crouch.

I couldn't breathe and when she reached her limit it didn't help any better, I literally almost drowned in her juices when she finally let go there was a puddle of her juices on the bed sheet and my cheeks were filled with it as well.

I drank all of the juices in my mouth and I looked at her

"Were you trying to drown me?" I said playfully pushing her

"Sorry about that" she said blushing a very deep red

I planted a quick but passionate kiss on her lips

"I plan to get you back" I said lying down

"We will see" she said grabbing my penis

I let out a long moan when she put my dick in her mouth and started to make some weird slurping sounds.

'Man, the princess must of practiced or something because I am about to release in her- Wait what is she doing' I thought

She suddenly let go of my dick and started to get on top of me

"Wait, Luna I can't" I said trying to get up but she easily pushed me back me down on the bed

"You can't what?" she said her pussy lips rubbing against the tip of my dick

"I can't deflower you" I said worried

"But don't you want to?" she said slowly inching down

"Yes but what if your sister, Celestia, were to find out" I said worrying even more

"Don't worry she won't" she said

I thought about this for a moment and I said in my mind 'what the hell'

"Ok princess go ahead" I said grabbing her flanks

She didn't give me a verbal response; she just nodded and slowly started to go down on my dick, I came against some resistance but I pushed up and heard a pop sound, I looked down to see some blood dribbling down my shaft.

I looked up to see the Luna's face in pain but was soon replaced with pleasure when I started to push in and out into her hot love canal, I started to establish a rhythm and so did Luna.

I felt myself starting to inch near climax so I decided to go faster and faster

"Ohhh my god" she said nearing another climax

"Princess, I can't hold it anymore AHHHH!" I screamed while releasing my sperm into her womb but during the process Celestia came in

"Luna I" but she stopped cold when she saw me and Luna spent on the bed and a puddle of juice covering the bed sheet

"Aww cud" I said softly

"Luna… did you and Ace mate with each other right now? She said looking at her sister and then at me

"Yes sister, I found him" she said nuzzling my neck

I was to shocked to do anything so I just laid there

"Well… Luna I am very glad that you found your very special somepony" she said walking out the room

I looked over at Luna who was still nuzzling my neck

"Wait, your sister knew that you were going to have sex with the pony of your dreams

"Why yes, yes she did" she said resting her head against my chest

"You are a sneaky little princess aren't you?" I said putting looking into her teal eyes

"What… little ol' me?" she said while making a innocent looking face

I chuckled and put my arm around her

"Luna, I thought I was going to be alone but who knew that you were my special somepony" I said looking back into her eyes

"I knew that I wanted to love you the first time I saw you in the clearing" she said looking back

"And now you finally did something" I said inching near her lips

"And I am glad that I did" she said pulling me into yet another passionate kiss

"So, what now?" I said after we were done kissing

"Well, I am worn out from the great sex we just had" she said lying down

"Yeah me too" I said yawning

"Ok well good night" she said throwing the blanket that was wet and pulled a cleaner, thinner blanket up to cover herself

I was about to get up and leave but I just remembered because of the sex we just had we were too busy to go find my room.

I shook her gently; she turned around to face me

"Umm Luna?" I said softly

"Yes lover colt?" she said softly back

"You never showed me my room" I said sadly

"Ohhh… well, I will show you tomorrow but you will have to sleep on my bed for tonight" she said and I could have sworn I saw the Corner of her lips rise up

"Ok and besides I want to be in the same bed with you" I said while jumping in the bed

I felt her hooves grab me in the chest area and I turned to face her and grabbed her too

"I love you" I whispered into her ear

"I love you too" she whispered back

I kissed her on the lips and she returned it right back to me, we pulled apart and sleep slowly consumed us and the next we know we were asleep in each other's arms.

A/N

Here is the other chapter with the pair sex of me and Luna I hope you guys like it and don't forget to drop a review or leave me an oc request, ok well bye for now.


	16. a day with Luna

[Aces POV] As the sun peaked through the windows I looked to my left and saw Luna still asleep. I got up and went to the curtain and opened it so all the light could flood in. I looked back and saw Luna turn to the right and wave her hoof in the air.

"Close the curtains I'm trying to sleep Ace" she said half asleep

"It's time to wake up honey" I told her

"Why it's barely 7:00" she said rubbing her eyes and yawning

"If we don't hurry well miss our reservations at Chez Le Ma Pony" I told her

She sprang up and ran to her closet she threw on her hoof guards and we ran out the door to the chariot. I opened the door and waved her in then I stepped in.

Everypony looked at me in jealousy I saw someponies whispering to each other. I smiled and walked into the chariot Luna leaned over and gave me a kiss we looked deep into our eyes and smiled.

Time passed and the chariot came to a halt I stepped out and held the door open for Luna to walk out. She let out a giggle of excitement we both walked up to the door and I held it open for Luna she walked in and I followed her lead when we walked in I heard orchestral music poured into my ears.

A man in as suit came up to us.

"Ah you must be Ace and….." he cut himself off

He bowed in front of Luna she let out a little smile and told him to rise. He led us to our table and brought us two menus with black leather on the outside as we looked at the menu for several minutes. The chef came to us and began talking to Luna I didn't hear anything at all, but when he left she turned to me and said.

"He said we don't have to pay for our meal" she said

"Oh ok" I said

We both looked at the menus and took awhile before ordering. The waiter came back with a bottle of apple cider and poured us two glasses and left the bottle. We finally order our meals I closed my eyes and listened to the orchestra that was playing.

"They play really good, do you any of them?" I said while over to Luna

"I never met them but the cello player's name is I think Octavia" she said while looking at the gray mare with black hair

Luna looked over to see me looking at Octavia still, she made a frown and slouched back in her seat and I noticed this and snapped out of my trance

"Luna, are you ok?" I said looking at her

"You took a liking for Octavia" she mumbled

"Why would you think that I took a liking for her, was it because I was watching her play the cello" I said looking into her teal eyes

"But it was how you were looking at her" she said raising her voice a bit

"Luna I am shocked to hear that, after out mating session you would assume that?" I said rubbing her back

Everypony gasped and some started to gossip, but I didn't care what they thought

"It just looked… bad" she said lowering her head and started sobbing

"Luna, I forgive you don't worry" I said while picking her head up and looking into her watery teal eyes

"You do?" she managed to say in between sobs

"If I didn't, why would I do this?" I said while pulling her into a passionate

Everypony around us gasped but I ignored them and just kept kissing her.

I pulled away and saw that she was smiling at me

"Thank you Ace, I don't anypony has taking a liking in me ever" she said wiping away some tears

"Don't mention it" I said wiping away a tear that was falling down her face

I went back to my seat and looked at the sky

'Man, what I would do to see some professional ponies do some tricks right now' I thought in my head

"Would you like to go see the wonderbolts?" Luna said out of nowhere

"How did you-"

"I can read ponies minds" she said while taking a sip from her applecider and giving a little grin

"Luna, you are truly sneaky huh?" I said laughing softly

"What can I say, being an alicorn has it up's and down's" she said while getting out of her seat

"Shall we go?" I said walking next to her

"Let's go" she said walking right next to me

We walked out of the restaurant to head to the wonderbolts derby but when we were walking out I heard something I can never unheard

"I don't think Luna and that lower class pony are going to be in love forever" a mare said in a thick English accent

I decided to ignore that comment and walk side by side with Luna to the wonderbolts derby.

As we were walking we saw a store that you can make a custom made outfit

"Ohhh, Ace can we go in there?" Luna said pointing at the store

"We can go anywhere you want" I said back to her

She grabbed my hoof and pulled me along to the store, we walked inside when we were greeted by the store clerk

"Hello sir and" but stopped talking when he saw Luna standing next to me

"Princess Luna, it is a honor to have you in my store" he said bowing

"Thank you and you may rise" she said

He got and went behind the counter

"So what can you two?" he said while pulling out a notebook and a pen

"We are heading to the wonderbolts derby and I wanted a custom made jumpsuit that looks exactly like it" she said while looking at the things he had on display

"Of course princess I will have it don't in less than five minutes" he said while running in the back and started working on it

"Luna you don't have to do that" I said walking next to her

"But I want something for my lover-colt to wear" she said while planting a quick kiss and my cheek

"Well, if you say so" I said blushing slightly because passing ponies were looking through the window.

Five minutes later the store manager came out with a blue jumpsuit with a lightning pattern on the stomach and a cutie mark of a lightning bolt with wings

"Here you go, free of charge for the princess of course" he said while handing her the jumpsuit

"Thank you, here Ace put this on" She said handing me the jumpsuit

"Ummm, ok" I said grabbing it and trotting into the changing room.

I came out ten minutes later wearing the jumpsuit

"Would you look at that, I think you can pass as a real wonderbolt" she said while looking at me

"Of course, how could I have forgotten" he said while reaching into a trunk

"Your goggles" he said while putting some flight goggles on my head

"Thank you very much" Luna said

"Yeah, thank you for the jumpsuit" I said while trotting out of the store.

It didn't take us that long to get to the coliseum that the wonderbolts were performing in

"Well, here we are" she said while pointing a hoof to the coliseum

"Wow, it is incredible" I said walking to the front entrance

"I would like two tickets to the wonderbolts show please" Luna said while pulling out ten bits out of nowhere

"Go right on in" he said while giving us two tickets

"And enjoy the show" he said calmly

We walked up a flight of stairs until we came across a door that said "vip section"

"Shall we" she said to me

"We shall" I said while waving a hoof for her to go first.

We reached to top of the stairs and saw a whole bunch of fancy people and guards and they all gasped when they saw me with Luna

"It's Luna" A mare said while bowing

"Greeting ponies" she said while leaning over the balcony

I looked at all the ponies until I saw Rarity talking to some white unicorn with blue-ish hair and a cutie mark of three crowns

"Is that Rarity?" I said walking over to her but before I could reach her I was stopped by a pony with a micro-phone on his ear

"What are you doing here, you are supposed to be down there on the track getting ready for the race" he said while pushing me out the door

"What race?" I said clueless

"The wonderbolts race" he said surprised

I was beginning to think that he was crazy but then I just remembered I had an exact replica of a wonderbolts jumpsuit  
>"Wait, I'm not a wonderbolt" I said<p>

But it was too late I was on the track floor and he locked the door behind him so I couldn't get out

"Oh no" I gulped

A/N

Uh oh looks like Ace has to race against the famous wonderbolts but how will he do? Will he crash and burn under the pressure? Will he win? Will he lose? Why am I asking you guys all the questions when I know the answer already? ok well a race chapter is next and I am going to have to use ever brain cell in my head to type it ok well goodbye and don't forget am still accepting oc and stuff like that and don't worry people that already sent me an oc request, your oc's will come out again shortly so just be patient ok bye for now.


	17. the wonderbolts race

[Ace's POV] I started to hit the door and hoping that someone would hopefully stumble by and hear me

"Wait, you don't understand I am not a wonderbolt" I said slowly sliding down

"I am just a pony" I said sitting on the steps

I lost track of time because I was too busy thinking about how I was going to get out but I was brought back into reality when I heard someone on the overspeaker

"All wonderbolts, please report to the track" the coliseum speakers boomed out

"Well, I guess the only way out is to fly in the race" I said trotting into the field

"I just hope that I won't be publicly humiliated that badly" I said flying to the starting line

"Ok wonderbolts, this race is going to be different instead of the usual lap race that we have, we are going to do a 1,000 mile race" the coach said while pointing down the track

My lower jaw might as well of fell off; I looked down the track and gulped

"Don't worry; this is what the wonderbolt training is for" a mare with hair that reminded me of fire and gold wings said

"But I am not a wonderbolt" I said softly.

"Ok wonderbolts, get ready" the coach said

All the wonderbolts gathered on the race track and crouched in a flying position

"Here goes nothing" I said while also taking the position

"Ok guys, I want a clean race" the referee said

"On your mark" he said picking up the checkered flag

"Get set" he said bringing it up higher

"GO!" he yelled bringing down the flag

We took off and started flying our way to the 500 marker point.

I flapped my wings as hard as I can and actually managed to pass a wonderbolt

"Ok Ace, focus" I said to myself

I forced myself to go faster than ever before and I passed all the wonderbolts and leaving them shocked for a bit

"Oh dear Celestia, I'm doing it" I said picking up more speed

I speed my way to the half way marker and acutely thought I was going to win this but I heard a familiar sound and saw the sound barrier building around me

"No, I am not doing that again" I said stopping suddenly

"Phew" I said

I was about to fly when suddenly all the wonderbolts passed me and left me in dust

"Ah cud" I said taking off again

I flapped and flapped my wings and eventually made it up to the second to last place wonderbolt

"Huh?" he said when I slowly passed him

"See ya at the finish line" I said flapping my wings faster and leaving him behind

"And looks like Ace has regained the lost track and is now back in the race" the announcer said which caused thousands of ponies to burst into cheers

I looked to where Luna was watching and saw her grinning a huge smile

"Did she set me up?" I said looking at me

As if she heard me, she nodded her head and blew me a kiss

"Man, she really is sneaky" I said looking forward and barely making the 500 marker turn

"Whoa" I said barley missing the wall

Everypony gasped and then cheered when they saw me rounding the corner and catching up to the lead person

"Man I am doing it" I said picking up speed

I flew next to the mare I talked to before the race

"Hey it's you" I said looking at her mane flapping in the wind

"The one and only and boy you sure are fast for a regular Pegasus" she said to me

"Wait you knew I wasn't a wonderbolt" I said shocked

"Yes, I knew the whole time but I wanted to see how fast you were and boy if you can catch up to me then you are fast" she said looking back at her wonderbolt team

"I guess I am huh" I said smiling

"Yeah well, I kept this charade for long and we are near the finish line but talk to you in the changing room" she said

Before I could say anything she flapped her wings faster than I seen and left me in the dust.

I flapped my wing to the last stretch and finished in second right behind the mare, I panted heavily and landed on the 2nd place step

"Hey I don't think I told you my name yet, I'm spitfire" she said extending her hoof

"I'm ace" I said happily shaking it

"And the winner is… Spitfire" the announcer yelled in the micro-phone

She flew into the air and did a trick which caused the audience to burst into screams and applause

"Man, oh well I guess second place is alright" I said

"And coming in right behind her in second is… Ace" the announcer yelled in the micro-phone again

I flew into the air and did a spin which caused ponies to yell and scream and applause, I looked over at Luna and saw that she was stomping her hooves and yelling my name

"And last but not least in third place is… Soarin" the announcer yelled in the micro-phone while gesturing to a stallion

He took off into the air and did five barrel rolls in a row which caused more screaming and some mare's to fall back and faint

"Now thank you for coming and good night" the announcer said before signing off

I jumped off the podium and started to walk towards the shower room, I walked in to see lockers and some showers of course I wasn't a wonderbolt so I didn't have a locker so I waited for everyone to leave.

As soon as everyone left I took of my jumpsuit and hopped in the shower, I turned on the shower head and let the cold water hit my head  
>I stood like that until I heard somepony come in, thinking that it was a guy I ignored the sound and started to scrub the sweat off of me.<p>

The water started to turn hot so I turned off the shower and wrapped and towel around my waist

"Well, look who we have here" Spitfire said while leaning against her locker

"Oh, hey Spitfire" I said taking off the towel and drying myself off

"I just wanted to congratulate you on the race" she said while reaching into her locker and giving me and envelope

"What's this?" I asked while eyeing the mysterious envelope

"Open it" she said

I opened it and started to read it aloud:

Dear Ace:

I am happy to inform you that because you came in second place you earned a special money bonus of 80 bits, use it wisely and hope to see you again on the track

Yours truly,

The wonderbolts

I brought down the letter and looked in the envelope to see 80 bits inside

"Congrats on winning second place" she said while handing me another letter.

I opened it and started to read aloud again

Dear Ace:

I am happy to inform you that for you spectacular flying today I would like to hang out on anyday that you is free and go eats and hangout

The one and only,

Spitfire

"You want to hang out with me?" I said shocked

"Yeah, so what do you say?" she said while getting her bag from her locker

"Ummm sure, I guess, how does Tuesday sound?" I said while putting the letters back into the envelopes

"Sure sounds great to me" she said while locking her locker

"See ya Tuesday" I said while walking out the door.

I walked outside and was greeted by Luna and a smile on her face

"Oh my" she said while giving me a big hug and planting a kiss on my lips

"I know right" I said hugging her back

"You were great" she said walking to her chariot

"Ya, I actually made it and I got 80 bits for coming in second" I said while bringing up the envelope

"Awesome" she said hugging me again

"Shall we go to your room, that race got me tired" I said yawning

"Yes let's go" she said while opening the door to the chariot

*back in Luna's room*

"Ace honey, you coming to bed?" Luna said

"Yes" I said while walking to the bed

"I don't want you to leave me" she said while kissing my neck

"I know, me too" I said back to her

I yawned and so did she and we fell asleep in each other's arms peacefully but standing on the mountains in the distance was a dark figure

"Hope you enjoy your life soon Ace because soon you won't be alive to live it anymore" the dark figure said while pulling out the hoof made sword I had when I was evil

A/N

Uh oh someone is after Ace but who could it be, ok so anyways please leave a review and tell me how you like the race it was extremely difficult to write and hope it is good ok bye for now


	18. The mysterious figure apperars

[Ace's POV]

I yawned and looked over at Luna to see that she wasn't there

"Hmm" but I was cut off when a claw was put over my nuzzle and picked me up

'What the, a pony with claws… it can't be' I thought while looking at the figure clad in black armor

"But it is" Discord said while pulling off the mask

"I thought they killed you" I said through his claw

He threw me up in the air and grabbed me by my throat on the way down

"You seriously thought a bunch of wimp pegasi soldiers could kill me" he said while laughing

"What do you want?" I said while trying to breathe and break free from his grasp

"You still have duty to carry out" he said while looking into my eyes

In that moment all the bad memories that ever happened to me flashed thorough my head started to fill me with anger but before that could happen I was dropped to the floor, I looked up to see Luna and Celestia standing there horns glowing

"Ow, that hurt you know" Discord said while standing up and brushing off the brunt mark on him

"What are you doing here?" Luna spoke out first

"To make sure Ace fulfills his duty to kill you two and the meaningless mane six" he said calmly

"Well Ace is long gone from being evil" Celestia said while levitating me with her magic

"If he is then why is his sword still here" he said while bringing up the black sword

"What do you mean?" they both said

"I secretly made this sword so that if Ace were to turn fully good that it would disappear" he said while making a little smoke cloud appear and disappear

They both looked at me with shocked expressions

"Is this true Ace?" Luna said while tearing up

"I don't want to be evil I swear, he made me drink some weird liquid before we arrived in ponyville" I said while getting up

"What did the liquid contain?" Celestia said charging up her horn again

"If Ace doesn't get pleasure from killing he will slowly die" he said while making a glass cup appear and crushing it

They both gasped and got ready to shot but he disappeared and his voice echoing around the room

"Remember he has to kill or else he will slowly die, oh and one more thing if he loves someone he better not get his heart broke just a warning" he said while fading away laughing.

I and Celestia heard the warning but Luna didn't

"Are you ok Ace?" Celestia said while offering a hoof but before I could take it I was picked up with Luna's magic and slammed against the wall

"How bucking could you" she said enraged

She threw me and I clashed into the wall

"I hope to never see you again" she said while storming out the room and slamming the room door hard

"Ace, are you ok?" Celestia said while picking me up with magic

"She… hates me" I said ignoring the pain and tearing up

"Ace, ignore her she is being selfish" she said while putting me down

Outside the door Luna stood there thinking

'He is evil and a liar… but then again I was evil and everyone forgave me but I never killed anyone but I still threaten Everypony… oh dear Celestia what have I done' she thought while running back into the room

I didn't notice Luna come in and laid on the floor weeping

"She broke my heart" I said

As if it were the key, my arm suddenly twisted and broke my shoulder, I screamed in pain while my other arm did the same

'She broke your heart' Discord said in my mind

My legs twisted and broke too

'Doesn't it hurt' he said while cutting deep cuts in my torso

He appeared and looked at me

"Pity" he said before kicking me in the side and knocking wind out of me and breaking my rib

"Discord, stop this" Luna said while shooting a light energy ball at him but he simply caught it and threw it away like trash

"She treated you like trash" he said while kicking my other rib and breaking it as well

My vision blurred and I was slowly faded to blackness but suddenly my vision went to normal and my body was healed and I know only one pony that can do that.

I looked up to see Kord's horn glowing and a smiling kord

"What the buck are you doing to my friend?" Applesaw said while pulling out his sword

"You got to be kidding me" Discord said scoffing

Just then bright rainbow blasted from Celestia's direction, I looked up to see Twilight's horn glowing different colors

"What it can't be" Discord said while slowly watching himself turn to stone

"Oh but it is Discord, me and girls discovered how to convert the elements powers into a magic spell" she said while the rest showed up and she shot another blast

"If I am turning to stone then Ace can't live" Discord said while dragging me to him and slicing my neck with one of his claws and threw me before he turned me to stone.

Blood started gushing out of my neck but I wasn't fading away into darkness, I still saw everything clearly

"Hurry Kord" Twilight said while rushing him to do his healing spell faster

"I am, it's not working" he said while concentrating harder

Luna came running up to me and held onto me

"Ace honey, don't leave me" she said while tearing up

At this point I started to lose vision

"Luna" I said weakly

She looked into my eyes still crying

"Yes?"

"Don't cry" I said while wiping her tears away

"And I also wanted to say that if I make it or not, I want you to know that I will always love you in here" I said while grabbing her hoof and bringing it to my dimly beating heart.

I started to close my eyes and soon my heart stopped beating

Everypony lowered their head in grief and sorrow, Luna cried and her tears hit one of my wounds

"Luna, it's ok" Celestia said while putting her hoof on her back

"No, sister it's not because you say so" she said still crying on my corpse

She stood silent and slowly backed away to the crowd of ponies.

I slowly brought my head up and looked around to see I was in the grass plains when I meet Luna; I looked around and saw me and Luna talking

"She loves truly" a black mare with blue hair came walking out of nowhere

"I know she does but I am dead" I said while looking at the mare

"There is a way you could go back" she said while playing with a ball she made I assumed

"How?" I said growing curious

"You see, she cried on you and if you let me I can take her DNA from her tears and give you the moons strength to keep you alive" she said bouncing the ball on an invisible wall

"Or you could simply live here and surf through your memories" she said while pointing at my memories

"Really, you can bring me back to life" I said happily

"Yes, but I have to warn you if you accept this offer I have to replace your personality and your special talent is going to be to be the dark side of the moon and your eyes while change colors

"What why?" I said stepping back

"Because I want to make your life more interesting and besides you and Luna be almost the same" she said while catching her ball and looking at me

"Alright fine whatever" I said

"Ok" she said while picking me up in the air and changing my appearance

"Oh yeah and your mane and coat color will change too" she said teleporting me back to life.

I slowly opened and my eyes and saw Luna crying over me still

"Hey Luna, why you crying?" I said while sitting up

She looked at me and her frown disappeared and a smile appeared

"Ace, your back" she said hugging me and sniffing

A/N

Well, I bet you guys are probably like what the, oh and that if you guys are wondering how the mysterious mare is that was Ace's inner mind and I will have a link to my devatinart thing and how Ace looks like now and my other story is getting a lot of reviews so I will continue that only if this story I still being read to ok bye for now.


	19. a very wonderful and happy day

I looked around at all the ponies in room Luna's room

"Hey guys" I said sitting up

"Ace… you are… alive" Twilight managed to say

"I know, I had help from this one mare inside my mind" I said pointing to my head

"But why are you different colors?" Kord said puzzled

"Oh, she said that I had to change my appearance in order to come back to life" I said looking at Luna's mirror and to see black and white on my mane instead of gold and my blue eyes were replaced with red eyes

"And at any point, I would do anything to get back to Luna" I said while looking at some tears fall from her cheek

"Ace" she said while pulling me into a tight embrace

"I've missed you so much" I said hugging her back

We hugged for what seemed like forever until I slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes

"I never want to be alone ever again" she said sniffing and wiping away some stray tears

"Me neither" I said barley able to hold back my emotions

"Sorry to interrupt but aren't we supposed to do something" Celestia said to Luna

"Oh, Ace when you were dead I said that we would go to the hospital because I think I might be pregnant with your baby" she said happily

I sat there shocked until Kord whispered to Twilight

"Oh no, back on earth he didn't want to have a baby or else he would kill himself" he said worried

Everypony gasped and looked towards me with worried looks

"I'd love to be a father" I said after a moment of hesitant

Luna smiled a big smile and jumped on me

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you" she said while kissing my cheeks

"Anything for you Luna" I said planting a long kiss on her lips, she shuddered and lay on top of me

"Come on Everypony; let them have their personal time together" Celestia said while waving the ponies out the room.

As soon as all the other ponies walked out the room, kord stuck his head in and yelled

"Get it in"

I looked at him with an angry glare and he left the room in a hurry

"He might be right" Luna said after kissing me on the lips

"About what?" I asked curious

"You might get it in" she said smiling lustfully

"Oh" I said pulling to me and kissing her cheek

*Time skip: 3 hours*

I crawled from under the bed sheets and sighed

"Man Luna, you sure know how to do it good" I said putting my hoofs behind my head

Luna crawled from under the bed sheets and put her head against my chest area

"I am just talented like that" she said looking up with her teal eyes

"I am glad I met you instead of any other mare" I said hugging her

"And I am glad that you were the one to pick me instead of any other stallion" she said sighing after

"Well, it's time to go check if you are pregnant or not" I said picking up her body

"Ok, I can't wait to see" she said while levitating a brush and combing her hair

I went to the bathroom in her room and washed my face and mane, I looked at the reflection of the mirror and saw Luna lips moving, and growing curios I sneaked over to the door and heard Luna sing a song in a high tenor voice:

I'm as corny as Kansas in All,  
>I'm as normal as blueberry pie.<br>No more a smart little foal with no heart,  
>I have found me a wonderful guy!<p>

I am in a conventional dither,  
>with a conventional star in my eye.<br>And you will note there's a lump in my throat  
>when I speak of that wonderful guy!<p>

I'm as trite and as gay as a daisy in May,  
>A cliché coming true!<br>I'm bromidic and bright  
>as a moon-happy night<br>Pouring light on the dew!

I'm as corny as Kansas in All,  
>High as the sky on the beautiful fly!<br>If you'll excuse an expression I use,  
>I'm in love, I'm in love,<br>I'm in love, I'm in love,  
>I'm in love with a wonderful guy!<p>

No more a smart little foal with no heart,  
>I have found me a wonderful guy!<br>I'm as trite and as gay as a daisy in May,  
>A cliché coming true!<br>I'm bromidic and bright  
>as a moon-happy night<br>Pouring light on the dew!

I'm as corny as Kansas in all,  
>high as the sky on the beautiful fly!<br>If you'll excuse an expression I use,  
>I'm in love, I'm in love,<br>I'm in love, I'm in love,  
>I'm in love with a wonderful guy!<p>

I smiled and walked only to see her put down the brush and look back at me

"You ready?" I asked while picking up her hoofguards

"Yes" she said while slipping them on and walking to the door.

*Time skip: 3 hours*

I sat there and looked around nervously, Celestia started to rub my back and tried to calm me down but that made it worse.

I begging to think that the baby didn't make it until I saw the doctor and Luna walk into the room

"Well, I got the results" the doctor said happily

"And what happened?" I said getting up to Luna and noticed she was crying softly

"You guys are having a baby unicorn" he said looking up happily and smiling a warm smile

I looked at Luna and saw that she wasn't crying tears of sadness but tears of joy

I smiled a big smile and hugged her with a tight embrace

"We did it" I said breaking into a cry

"We are having a foal now" she said sniffing happily and kissing my neck

*Time skip: 2 hours*

I walked out of the hospital and saw an Alicorn sitting on an edge skipping rocks on the water

"Hey Luna, I see you later baby" I said kissing her

"Ok, hurry back" she said yelling after me

I trotted over to the pony sitting on the edge and saw his features better.

He had light blue hair with a lime green stripe going down the middle of his mane and tail, I saw that he had a cutie mark of what looked like a strange flame pattern and he also had 4 jewelry rings on his legs, two appeared to black with a dark emeralds and the other two were gold rings with light emeralds

"Hey man, what wrong?" I said while sitting down next to him, he slightly turned his head and I saw his pale blue-white iris eyes and they somehow reminded me of a glacier

"Can I help you?" he said looking at the water again

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" I asked again

I didn't think that he would reply so soon but he did

"I am just sitting here and thinking of my past" he said while seeing his face contract in anger but soon it banished completely

"Ok, well I would to hear it" I said while laying back on the grass and getting comfortable

"Really?" he said shocked

"Yeah sure" I said relaxed on the grass

"Ok well, I am not around here I am from somewhere else and I got here by flying the great seas and since I got here and I am the only male Alicorn these ponies have ever seen, besides Celestia and Luna of course, they treat me like I am royal or something" he said finishing with a sigh

"Wow, that's deep" I said while sitting up and looking at him

"Yeah and what makes it worse is that I am a shy and quiet pony so I don't like to be the center of attention" he said while waving his hooves around in the air

"Oh, well it was nice meeting you" I said standing up and brushing off dirt

"Yeah, you too" he said not looking up

"Maybe we can hang out some other time" I said stretching my wings and getting ready to fly

He hesitated but finally spoke after a long while

"Yeah, I will like that" he said smiling up at me

"Okay, well bye" I said flapping my wings taking off towards the castle

"Hmm, I think I made a new friend" I said happily.

A/N

I am so sorry for the long wait, I had to learn how to word a gay couple scene and also as you guys noticed a new oc has joined my story his name is Snowflake and he will become sort of a main person in the rest of the story, ok well hope you guys like it and peace for now.


	20. some good, some bad news

I landed on Luna's balcony and looked in the window to see Luna and Celestia talking to each other, I sneaked closer and listened in to the conversation

"You really done it now Luna" Celestia said clearly frustrated

"Celestia, it was going to happen sooner or later" Luna said not looking up at her sister

"I just don't think you are mature enough yet" Celestia said while stopping in front of Luna and picking her head up but Luna quickly shook her head and looked away

"You don't get it Celestia, I love him" she said standing on her hind legs

Celestia remained silent and waited for her sister to continue

"I can marry who I choose to marry" she said calming down

I thought to myself

'Wait Luna wants to marry me?' I thought confused

"Yes Ace, I do" Luna said now looking at me

I snapped back to reality and looked at her with a sheepish smile

"Oh, hey Sweetie" I said smiling a awkward smile and closing my eyes

"Hello there, Ace" Celestia said greeting me with a nod

"Hey" I said without looking at her

"So you over heard the conversation we were having a while back?" Luna said raising an eyebrow

"Umm… yes" I said looking down

"And what do you think?" She said while walking up to me

I looked past her and looked at Celestia for guidance but she just simply shook her head, I sighed and looked at Luna

"I um…" I hesitated, her smile slowly started to disappear until she was on the point of crying

"I guess it is worth a try…" I finally said which caused Luna to smile and Celestia to frown

"Ok, that's wonderful" Luna said hugging me

"Yeah, just peachy" I said while seeing Celestia storm out the room and close the door

"We have to go pick out wedding wear" she said while pulling me to her Chariot

"Mares first" I said while waving a hoof inside the chariot

"Thank you very much, gentlecolt" she said blushing a bit and sitting down

"To the wedding store" she said to her chariot pullers

They neighed and flew to the store

"This is going to be so much fun

"Yeah… it's sure going to be" I said while looking at the stars and sighing sadly.

"I like this one" Luna said while walking out in a dark blue dress with a moon pattern stitched where her flanks were

"I like that one too, misouri" the store clerk said in a thick French accent

I watched the sun go down and did no notice them talking to me until I felt hooves tap me on the shoulder

"Hmm" I said not turning around

"Remember me" a female said

I looked back to see Spitfire and Soarin' behind me

"Oh, hey guys" I said while getting up and giving Soarin' a hoofshake

"Nice to see you again" he said happily

Spitfire reached out her hoof but I pushed it away and embraced her in a tight hug, she blushed furiously and Soarin whistled with his lips

"Nice to see you again champ" I said while letting go

"I uh… um… nice to see you too" she said while searching for words in her mind to say

I chuckled and so did Soarin'

"So, what brings you guys to the wedding store?" I said eyeing them

"We, well mostly I wanted to see the kind of dresses they had" she said while eyeing a orange dress with red outline patterns

"I like that one" I said to her before walking back to Luna

She turned my way and smiled at me and turned back but remembered what she wanted to ask me

"Hey Ace" she yelled after me

I turned and raised an eyebrow, she flew in front of me and leaned into me

"You want to hang out someday?" she said her hot breath lightly touching my skin

I backed up and cleared my throat

"Sure, I will love to" I said happily

"Great, meet me at the wonderbolts stadium track tomorrow night ok?" she said while turning around to leave with Soarin'

"Got it?" I said while walking up to Luna from behind

"I love this dress so much" she said to herself

I put my hoof around her waist and looked at her eyes in the mirror

"I like that dress too" I said while kissing her neck

She giggled and the store clerk just simply turned around

"You want this one, Madame?" the store clerk said while eyeing the dress and nodding

"Yes, I will love this one" she said while stepping down from the pedestal and walking towards the changing rooms

I waited on a nearby chair and saw the store clerk putting the dress neatly in the bag and putting it on the counter; she walked out and looked at me then smiled

"You ready?" I said while getting up

"Ready" she said while walking over to the store clerk

"That will be 220 bits please" he said while pulling out a small bag

Luna put the money on the counter and grabbed the dress and walked out the store with me following behind her.

*Time skip: five hours*

"Man, I am so tired" I said while collapsing on our bed

"You said it" Luna said also collapsing on the bed

"When is our big day going to be?" I asked her

"Maybe in a month or so" she said while turning towards me

"Wait, so we went dress shopping way earlier than we were supposed to?" I asked while sitting up

"Yeah" she admitted

I looked at her and blinked at her; she saw my blank expression and started to get concerned

"Ace, are you ok?" she said while shaking me

I didn't respond and she started to really get worried

"Ace, ACE!" she yelled as she let go and I fell back on the bed

*Inside Ace's mind*

I looked around and saw that I was back in my mind

"Hello?" I yelled but only heard my voice echo

I sat there and looked around for a bit until I saw a figure emerging from a light door

"Oh, hello again-" but I stopped cold when the figure turned out to be Discord

I sat up quickly and took a fighting position

"Discord, I thought you gave up after the battle" I yelled

He didn't answer; he just simply kept walking towards me

"Umm…" I said before he stopped in front of me

"You like it?" conscious said while emerging from behind Discord

"What is it?" I said while looking at it puzzled

"It is a life size robot of Discord" She said happily

"I built it myself"

"I got to say, I am impressed" I said while smiling

"But that is not what I brought you here for" she said while making the robot disappear in a snap of her hoof

"Then what is?" I asked her skeptically

"There is a new day on the horizon" she said while changing the scenery from black to the beach

"Isn't there always a new day every day?" I asked confused

"I meant that there is a new day on the horizon on earth and you have to go back for a bit" she said while lying on the fake sand

"What, I don't want to go back I am getting married for pony's sake" I said while sitting next to her

"I am sorry but unless you go back, equstria and earth are going to explode and be left to dust" she said while getting a hoof full of dust and tossing it in the air

"How long do I have to go back?" I asked looking at her

"Only for like 4 hours or so" she said while looking at me

"Alright fine I will do it" I said while getting up

"Great, now just stand still" she said while getting up and making a little circle sphere

"See you soon" she said while tossing the ball at me and sending me back to earth.

A/N

New chapter and well it is something isn't it, well anyways due to school and graduation the chapter the desperate escape for my other story is being delayed until further notice, sorry.


	21. Conscience is falling for Ace

*Beep*… *Beep*… *Beep*

I slowly started to open my eyes and saw my best friend Claudia standing over me

"Hey, Claudia" I said wearily

She squealed and she embraced me in a tight hug

"Oh my god Johnny, I missed you so much" she sniffed

"Why, we never talk that much" I said trying to push her off of me  
>"Well, I can't stay mad at my bf forever<p>

I sighed and just remembered that she thinks I am her boyfriend

"Claudia, I am not your boyfriend" I said while using all my power to push her off but she just held harder

"Stop messing around" she said

"I'm not, I am getting married soon" I said back to her

I felt her tense up and tighten her grip

"What do you mean?" she said in a fake voice

"I… um-"

"You mean to tell me that met some random hooker and wanted to get married?" she said digging her nails into my back

"Ow, a little tight" I said struggling to get free

"Whoops, let me make it better" she said while suddenly letting go and slapping me across the face.

I held my cheek and looked at her

"What was that for?" I said angrily

"For marring some girl and not breaking up with me first" she said storming out the room

"But we were never dating" I shouted after her.

I laid back and rubbed my cheek

"Why does she have to be on the basketball team?" I groaned

'I expected something else to happen' Conscience said in my head

'Gee thanks' I thought angrily

'It was kind of funny' she giggled

"No, it hurt a lot" I shouted

Doctors and nurse stopped and stared at me intently, I gave a sheepish smile and looked away

'Well, that was embarrassing' I thought

'Tell me about it, let me make it easier on you' she said

Suddenly the door closed shut and bright flash emerged in the room, when it disappeared a girl the same age as me and with dark long blue hair and bright blue eyes and big breasts was standing there

"Whoa" I said blushing

"What do you think, I wanted to use my human body for some time now" she said while twirling around

"You look… wow" I said speechless

She looked down and blushed but instead of being a red blush, it was a light blue

"Thanks, you don't look so bad" she said while looking up and coughing

"So, I am going to spend my entire day in a hospital bed while I'm here?"

"Nope" she said while snapping her fingers and transporting us on top of the statue of liberty.

*Top of the statue of liberty*

I screamed and grabbed on to a nearby supporter beam

"Oh, relax will you" she said while sitting down on the edge of the crown

I cleared my throat and sat next to her.

"It sure is beautiful huh?" she said letting a small smile appear on her face

"It sure is" I said smiling as well

"I wish I wasn't stuck in your head so I can get someone special and enjoy moments like this" she said while resting her head on my shoulder.

I looked at her and saw a single tear fall from her cheek

"Hey, don't cry Susie" I said

"Who's Susie?" she said sniffing

"I didn't want to say conscience all the time so I gave you the nickname Susie" I said

"Thanks" she said resting her head on my shoulder again

"Don't mention it" I said while putting my arm around her and watched the beautiful sunset go down.

"Well, that was something" I said when the sun finally went behind the horizon

"It sure was" she said yawning

"Are you tried?" I asked while looking at her face

"Yeah I got to go back into your noggin to get some sleep" she said

"Or you can come to my house and sleep in a bed instead" I offered

She pondered and looked at with a happy smile

"I would love that" she said while snapping her fingers and transported us in my bed room

*My house's bedroom*

"Ok, we can share the bed, I'll get the right you can get the left" I said walking to the restroom

"Ok" she said while reaching for her shirt.

I looked in the mirror and saw my face

"I miss my pony face already" I said touching the mirror

I walked out the restroom and stopped cold when I saw her standing with no clothes on in front of a mirror and brushing her hair

"Oh, hello" she said smiling

My eye twitched and the next thing I know, I fell backwards and knocked out

*Time skip: 30 minutes*

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Susie giving me c.p.r

"Come on, wake up" she said franticly

I was going to say something until she suddenly hugged my head against her breasts

"I can't believe I killed him" she sniffed

My whole body turned pale and I gasped for air, she pulled me away and smiled

"Oh, you're ok" she said happily

I didn't reply so she followed my line of sight and saw me looking at her breasts by accident.

She blushed a very light blue and let me go

"Whoops, sorry" she said covering up her breasts

"It's ok, honest mistake" I said not getting up

"It's just that I am very used to sleeping naked" she said embarrassed

"It's ok, don't worry about it" I said sitting up

"Thanks" she said while grabbing her shirt

I looked at her chest heaving up and down due to heavy breathing.

"You like the view don't there?" she giggled while looking at me watching her chest

"Oh… um… I" I staggered for an excuse

"Don't worry, I forgive you" she said while putting her shirt back on

"Ok…. And what about your pants?" I said looking away and clearing my throat

"Whoops, almost forgot" she said getting up and picking them up

"So, you don't feel uncomfortable about sleeping with a boy alone in a bed?" I asked curious

"Not at all" she said while making shorts appear

"Well, I am" I said shyly

"Don't worry, I don't bite" she said while giggling

"Yeah, thank god" I said while laying down and covering myself with a blanket.

She climbed into bed and laid down looking at me

"Can I ask you something?" I said while looking at her face

"Sure, go ahead"

"If you can have any man or pony, who will it be?" I said curious

"Well, I met a number a couple of guys but over all I would pick you" she said normally

"What, why?" I asked even more curios

"Well, I think that you are cute and funny and you how to treat a women right" she said touching my face

I tensed up and just stared at her face

"What about you Johnny?" she said taking her hand away

"Hmmm… if I never met Luna I would pick you" I said shyly

"Oh really, why?" she said getting happy

"Well, you are nice, cute, funny, awesome and to be honest I like how your voice sounds so… magical" I said finishing with a sigh

"You really think so?" she said while making her voice sound sexy

"Um… yeah" I said wearily

She slowly inched her way to my face and she planted a kiss on my lips, I went wide eyed and tried to pull away but she pulled me tighter into her.

I felt her tongue trying to seek entrance to my mouth, I opened my mouth to get some air but she took the chance and slipped it inside.

I pulled away and looked at her with rage

"What the hell Susie?" I said loudly

"I couldn't help it, my lust for you drove me to do it" she said while crying on my pillow.

I noticed I raised my voce and started to rub her back

"Hey, Susie it's ok" I said soothingly

"I would never be loved ever" she said crying even more

"Yes, you will" I said growing sad

"No because not even my own owner wants me" she said sadly

"Susie, I want you but I am already taken by Luna" I said lifting her head up

She sniffed and looked at me

"Really?" she said

"Yes, I do" I smiled at her

"Ok" she said while hugging me

"I hope you never leave me to another person head Johnny" she said

"Uhh… Susie" I said wearily

"Yes?" she replied

"Your shirt is above your breasts" I said looking down

She let me go and noticed her shirt was barely above her nips

"Whoops" she said while putting it down again.

I was about to talk when suddenly the house phone rang, I got up and answered

"Hello?" I said

"Yes, Johnny?" a male voice said on the other side of the phone

"Who am I speaking to?" I asked curios

"Sheriff's department, we are sad to inform you but someone has broken into your parent's house and killed them in their sleep" he said with a sad tone

I dropped the phone and heard the sheriff talking on the other side

"They're dead" I said tearing up

"Wants wrong?" Susie said walking up behind me

"My parents are dead" I said sadly

I picked up the phone and talked to the sheriff

"When did this happen?" I said

"It happened when I said APRIL FOOLS!" I heard him yell

I stood there shocked and looked at the calendar to see April 1

"Who is this?" I said

But they already hung up

"Oh, that's gets me so mad" I said slamming my phone down.

I was about to scream when I felt soft, gentle hands massaging my neck, I cooed and looked back to see Susie smiling

"Thanks" I said happily

"If I can't have you, then I don't want you to be stressed out at least" she said stopping

"Thanks, come on lets go to bed" I said while carrying her to the bed

"Can you promise me something?" she said

"What?" I asked while putting her down on the bed

"When we go back to Equestria tomorrow, do you promise you will make love to me?" she said eyeing me

"Maybe. Just maybe" I said while collapsing on the bed and falling asleep

"Goodnight hotstuff" she said while covering me and her with a blanket and falling asleep on my chest

A/N

Here we are, the long waited chapter of Ace and him returning to earth. Would you look at that Ace conscience, Susie has taking a liking for him, will he be able to keep his promise or will he lose his only sort of guidance. My other story will be updated soon so be looking every day for new chapters. 


	22. the wedding and a new baby unicorn

A/N

Just to let you people know that this story has a different time difference than earth, just letting you know ok onward to the story.

I moved and felt another body against me, being super careful I moved away and went to the bathroom

"Man, I can't wait to go back" I said while turning the faucet on

"Ace, where are you?" Susie said wearily

"I'm in the bathroom" I shouted while scooping up water and splashing my face.

She walked to the restroom and saw me flipping my now wet hair out of my face

'Dear Celestia why does he have to be so hot' she thought while looking at me dry my hair

"Oh, hey" I said while looking at her through the towel

"Hey" she said yawning and leaning against the doorway

"Wasn't a bed comfortable?" I said

"You sure were right" she flashed me a small smile

"Well, I am going to pick out clothes from my drawer" I said walking to the door but was stopped by her hand blocking me

"Kiss me first" she said blocking my way

"Susie, I can't" I said looking for a way out

"Just a quick peck" she said leaning in and puckering her lips.

I took the moment and slipped by her and thought I was safe but was suddenly grabbed by magic

"Right, forgot you got powers" I said

She didn't reply but instead she leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek

"There was that so hard" she said while placing me on the floor

"Actually, you did something wrong" I said once free

"What was that?" she said curios.

I then grabbed her and kissed her on the lips for 20 seconds, when I pulled away she was blushing that usual light blue blush

"It let go too early" I said while turning and getting my clothes

"Look, who is manning up" she said a long moment of silence

"Well, what can I say" I said while putting on some blue pants and a red AC/DC shirt

"Well, I got to change too" she said while removing her shirt

"Go ahead" I said while turning the other way.

"Ok, you're good" she said

I turned to see that she was wearing a light blue blouse and short blue shorts

"What is it with you and blue?" I asked curious

"I love this color" she said happily

"I think it makes you look sexy" I said while walking away and frowning

'Why did I just say that' I thought to myself

"Wow, the attraction spray is working" she said smiling evilly

"Ready to head back to Equestria Ace?" she said while using my pony's name

"Yes, I am" I said happily.

She grabbed me and then we were gone

*In Ponyville urgent care*

Luna was sitting next to my unconscious and was letting some tears fall from her cheek

"Don't worry Luna, he is a strong pony" Twilight said while trying to comfort her

"Really Twilight, you said that two weeks ago" she said coldly back to her

She removed her hoof and walked back to her group of friends

"Don't worry y'all head Luna, Ace will pull through" Applejack said while trying to sound comforting, but she and Everypony knew that a pony who's been out for two weeks is surely gone.

Suddenly the heart monitor started to beep faster; Everypony looked up and saw my eyes were opening

"Ace, honey" Luna said while shaking me awake

"Huh…" I said while looking at Luna's happy

"Hey honey" I said wearily

"You're alive!" she said while letting tears of joy flow from her eyes

"Of course, I'm not going down that easy" I said hugging her back

"And to think that he was dead" Applejack said

Luna smiled at her and then looked at me

"I am just glad that our baby is going to have a dad" she said happily

I looked around the room and saw Everypony was smiling expect Rainbowdash who was leaving the room

"Luna, I got to do something" I said while kissing her on the cheek and walking after Rainbowdash

"Rainbow wait" I yelled after her

She turned and looked at me with an evil look on her face

"What do you want?" she said coldly

"I just want to be friends again" I said looking at her making a face

"No way, no how" she said turning to leave but I caught her

"Look, I know what I did was wrong but you got to forgive me, please" I said pleading

"Why should I, you went to Discord's side even when you weren't controlled" she said angrily

"I know but-"

"But nothing, you betrayed us" she said disappointed.

I sighed and thought of an idea

"Oh, well I guess I will have to take somepony else to hangout with me and Spitfire" I said while walking away

Rainbowdash shoot her head up and tackled me to the ground

"You are going to hang out with Spitfire" she said while her eyes were sparkling

"Yes, I am" I said happily

"Oh, thank you so much" she said while jumping in the air and flying out the door to her cloud house.

I got up and dusted myself off

'Man, what a day" I said while walking back to the room

*Time skip: 1 month*

I heard a knock on the door and looked towards it

"Come in" I shouted

The door opened and Black March came in

"Hey, you ready?" he said

"Ya, just about done" I said while putting down the brush

"Alright let's go" he said while walking towards the exit.

I looked at him walk to his stool in the corner and started tuning his guitar; I walked up to the Alter where my soon-to-be wife Luna was standing

"You ready?" Celestia whispered to us

"Ready" we both said

She cleared her throat and began to speak

"Mares and Gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to witness my sister, Luna, and Ace get married in holy matrimony" she said cueing Black March to play the wedding song on his guitar.

"Do you Luna take Ace as your lawfully wedded groom?" Celestia said looking at her

"I do" she said while trying to fight back tears

"And do you Ace take Luna as you lawfully wedded Mare?" she said looking at me

"I do" I said happily

"Then you may now kiss the bride" she said

I lifted her face cover and pulled her into a tight kiss, ponies suddenly burst into cheers and whistles.

*Time skip: 5 months*

"It's ok Luna, just breath in and out" Twilight said while trying to calm the princess but failed miserably

She yelled another scream of pain and started panting heavily

I ran into the room and saw Luna in pain

"Luna, honey its ok" I said while stroking her cheek

"I *Pant* know *pant* but *pant* it *pant* hurts *pant* a lot!" she said looking at me

"I know it does but you can do this" I said

"I see the head" the doctor said while looking up

"You do?" I said while looking

I saw the doctor pull the rest of the baby out and saw Luna's face turn from pain to relief; I gasped and looked at our newborn foal

"It's beautiful" I said while grabbing it and walking to Luna

"Oh ace *pant* we did it" she said while grabbing the foal

"Hey, little guy" I said while tickling its nose.

Our foal giggled and grabbed my hoof

"Oh, you so cute" Luna said while rubbing her nose against its cheek

"Now, what gender is it?" I asked curious

"It's a girl" the doctor said happily.

*Time skip: 9 years*

"Cherry blossom, time for school" I shouted

"Coming dad" she said while putting down her brush

"You ready?" Luna said while walking into her room

"Yeah, mom" she said grabbing her saddle bag

"Ok have a great day at school" I said while giving her a quick peck on the cheek and watching her leave

"Bye" she said trotting towards her school

"We acutely started a life" Luna said happily

"Yes, we did" I said while kissing her on the lips

A/N

Ok, well Luna gave birth and now they have a family and stuff and yes I am going to say that she is a white unicorn with cheery red hair and she has a cutie mark of a cherry with a flower blooming next to it. Her eyes are blue and she is always in a happy mood and her mane is the same style as dj-pon-3 and her tail is like Rainbowdash. Her future goal is to be a famous dj. Ok well bye and hope you like the chapter.


	23. mating session with Susie

We walked in our bedroom kissing

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" I said while kissing her on the neck.

As soon as I was going to kiss her on the lips again I suddenly knocked out

"Ace, ACE!" Luna yelled while shaking me awake.

*Inside my mind*

I sat up and saw Susie with a happy grin on her face

"Hey, what gives?" I said looking at her

"Your promise" she said while swaying her hips and walking to me

"What promise?" I said confused

"Remember the promise you made to me on earth" she said while looking at me intently

"Oh, that promise" I said

"Now it's time to pay up" she said while kissing me full on the lips.

I pulled away and looked at her

"I am sorry but I can't keep that promise" I said while getting up

"Well, you don't have a choice because you can't leave unless I teleport you out of here" she said while smiling evilly

"You really want to buck me so bad huh?" I said while turning to face her

She nodded her head and walked to me once more

"Alright fine, I'll do it" I said while meeting her lips in a long and passionate kiss

"I waited so long for this" she said while pushing me on the floor

"Ow, take it easy" I said

She didn't answer instead she got on her knees and grabbed my limp member

"Come on, wake up" she said sexily

A little while later it was standing straight up and pointing at her

"That's better" she said while licking the tip "Ohhh" I said as she engulfed the entire thing like it was a Popsicle

"Susie, you're natural" I said through breaths

She didn't answer instead she just gave a small smile and continued sucking my hard-on.

"That's weird" I said to her

She let my dick slip form between her lips and looked at me

"What is?" she said

"I would of already cummed by now" I said

"I can make you cum whenever I want" she said while taking it back in her mouth

"When make it soon, I'm starting to get sore" I said while looking at her licking around my dick

"MMMmmmmmmmm" she moaned as took all of it and started to bob her head so fast it kind of hurt

"Please Susie, I want more" I said my voice filled with passion

Just then she suddenly took it out of her mouth and started to sit over my hard dick

"Hope you not a virgin" I said while looking at her

"But I am" she said while slowly pushing her was down my dick, I felt resistance and decided to plunge deeper into her womb

"Ohhh yeah" she said as I pushed in out of her

"God you are so hot" I said as I started kissing her on the lips.

"Faster!" she yelled with passion

Doing as I was told I went faster until basically I was a blur

"Whoa, I think I'm going to cum!" she shouted

A little later I felt a liquid covering my dick which made it much easier to go faster

"Get ready for this" I said as I laid her on her back and started pumping in and out her even faster than before

"God damn it Ace, you sure do know how to buck" she said while meeting my thrust half way

"Can I cum now?" I asked her

"Yes, you can" she said while snapping her fingers.

A couple of seconds later I felt my ball sac tighten and I pulled out and cummed all over her chest area

"That was so totally worth the wait" she panted on the floor and looked at me

"I had lots of fun" I said getting up

"But I need to go back now" I said while standing

"Alright fine but let me at least clean your dick" she said while grabbing my member and sucking the left over cum on it

"Man, you sure do know how to suck" I said while looking at her lick my dick clean

"Mmmhmm" she moaned.

"Thanks for the wonderful time" she said after she took out my dick from her mouth

"Yeah, goodbye" I said walking to the portal she made up

'Wait" she said while running up to me

"Yes?" I said while turning around

"Here have this" she said while handing me a bottle with a green liquid inside

"What is it?" I said while eyeing the weird liquid

"Just apply it every day to smell good" she said while trying to fight back an evil smile

"Umm… thanks" I said while walking into the portal and going back to the real world

"What he doesn't know is that when he puts that on all the mares will want Ace and Luna won't trust him anymore" she said while laughing evilly

*In the real world*

I woke up and saw a very worried Luna sitting there and looking at me

"Hey honey" I said while sitting up

"What happened?" she said while hugging me into her chest

"Don't worry just sort of blacked out" I said in a regular tone

"For 5 hours?" she said even more worried

I was about to say something when out daughter came in

"Daddy, what happened?" she said while hugging me

"Don't worry baby, I'm ok" I said while setting her down

"We thought you were gone" she said while looking at Luna

"Don't worry" I said while getting up and walking towards the door

"And where are you going now?" they both said

"I am just going to hang out with Spitfire today honey, calm down" I said while waving goodbye  
>"Ok but don't be too late" she yelled after me<p>

"Sooooo, can I go out late too?" Cherry Blossom said while giving her usual puppy dog eyes

"Not a chance" Luna said while trotting over to the kitchen and preparing dinner

"It was worth a try" she said as she got her limited edition signed dj pon-3 headphones and went to personal mixing dj set in her room.

I felt the cool air as I flew in the night sky towards Spitfire's house

"Where is it?" I said while looking for her house

I flew around and searched until I saw an orange house with a red roof top

"This must be it" I said while flying faster to her house.

I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer

"Oh, hey Ace what's up?" she said as she wrapped a bath robe around her body

"Oh hey, I was just going to ask if you wanted to hang out right now since I'm not busy and you're not busy" I said shyly

She grabbed my shoulders and faced me towards her

"I would love too" she said while pushing me inside

"Oh ok" I said while walking in and sitting on the couch

"So, what you want to do?" she asked while drying her mane with a nearby towel

"We could play a game?" I suggested

"Ok, you're on" she said while trotting to her backyard

"Prepare to get schooled" I yelled after her

A/N

Well, here we are the famous clop chapter with me and Susie, so yeah anyways for people that are saying that I typed stuff and didn't keep that promise, chill people I am only one person after all and beside it takes time to come up with an original idea but other than that yeah you can expect the nest chapter to be a whole day of just me and Spitfire hanging out and stuff, so yeah bye and please wait update coming very soon.


	24. the mysterious liquid in action

As we walked in her backyard I was shocked at how huge it was

"Like it?" she said while showing it off

"Like it… I love it!" I said while trotting over to her

"Thanks… what's that?" she said while eyeing the spray Susie gave me

"Just some spray a friend gave me" I said while taking it out

"Well, put it on and see how it smells" she said smiling

"Ok" I said while spraying some all over my body.

"Take a whiff" I said

She leaned in and took a big sniff

"Wow, you smell tempting" she said while fighting back the urges to just tackle and kiss me

"Thanks" I said while spreading my wings and crouching in a flight position

"You ready to lose?" she said while getting to close to me

"Ummm… Spitfire some space please" I said while looking at her weird

"Oh, sure" she said while scooting away

'Last time I checked she hasn't fallen for me at all, why the sudden change in heart?" I thought myself

"On your mark" I said cracking my wing's bones

"Get set" she said doing the same

"WAIT!" a male voice yelled behind us

"We looked back and saw Soarin' eating an apple-pie

"What you guys doing?" he said while munching loudly on the pie

"Just about to have a nice friendly race" Spitfire while leaning on my arm.

I moved away and stared at her weirdly

"Anyways, what brings you here?" I said while brohoofing Soarin'

"Just wanted to visit" he said smiling

"Well, you visited and its time you to go" she said while pushing him out the door

"Wait, what's going on?" he said confused

"Goodbye Soarin'" she said while closing the door on him.

"What was that for?" I said while looking at her weird

"Don't worry, he's not that much fun anyways" she said while smiling

"But he is your coltfriend" I said as she was getting close again

"I have my mind set on another colt right now" she said while looking at me lustfully

"I'm married" I said while showing her my ring

"Nopony has to figure out" she said while breathing her breath on my face

"Spitfire, I don't what happened to you but I got to go now" I said while trying to leave but she just pulled me back

"You're not going anywhere" she said while kissing my neck

'Think Ace think' I thought frantically

"But think about your reputation" I said hoping she would stop

"That doesn't matter to me anymore" she said going lower

I suddenly sprouted my wings and flew outside

"Bye Spitfire" I said while zipping back to my house

"Oh no you don't" she said chasing after me.

I looked back and didn't see her

"Phew" I said while flying slower

Suddenly I was tackled by Spitfire and we went crashing into a dress store

"Ow" I said while looking up to see ponies with the same lustful gaze as Spitfire and the worst part was they were all somehow Pegasi

"Oh no" I said while suddenly zipping away

"Quick girls, get him" A mare shouted

They all spread their wings and zipped after me.

"Ah cud" I said as I saw thousands of Pegasus mare's following me

"This is not my day" I said while trying to go faster

"It sure isn't" A familiar raspy voice next to me

I looked and saw Rainbowdash flying next to me

"Oh, thank god it's you" I said relived until I saw her gaze

"I am glad it's me too" she said while eyeing me up and down

"No" I said while flying faster and leaving her behind.

I still the huge crowd of Pegasus far behind me

"Phew" I said while trying to think of a way out but suddenly Spitfire and Rainbowdash pulled up next to me

"Hello sexy" they both said in unison

"Leave me alone" I said while suddenly flying downwards.

My eyes started to blur and I saw the cone form around me

"This is the only way" I said while pushing myself to a sonic rainboom

"Almost there" I said as I felt the speed gathering up

Then bam I sped off into the distance while leaving a trail of black and white streak across the sky

"Yes, I did it" I said while felling happy and safe

But suddenly I heard another boom and looked back to see Rainbowdash in her sonic rainboom state as well

"Right, she made it up" I said while looking at her gain on me and fast

"Quick, think" I said while tapping my head

"Miss me because I missed you" she said while smiling at me sexily

"Just leave me alone" I said while suddenly stopping which canceled my rainboom.

I landed on a cloud and sat down while Rainbowdash came down and sat as well

"If I let you kiss me, can I be left alone?" I said looked at her

"Sure" she said while puckering her lips.

I leaned in and was about to kiss her when suddenly I appeared in my bedroom with Luna reading a book

"Oh, hey" I said while looking at her

"Where have you been?" she said while putting down the book

"Just at Spitfire's house" I lied

"Really? How came you were flying around with mare's following you" she said while sitting up and scooting closer to my face

"Oh, cud" I cursed under my breath

"I thought I can trust you" she said while shaking her head

"You can" I said while trying to touch her cheek but she pulled away

"Don't touch me, you can sleep in our room when you learn how to control yourself" She said while teleporting me out of the room and locking the door

"Can I at least have my blanket?" I said while looking at the door

The door opened and she threw my blanket and pillow outside, I sighed and walked to the couch

"What happened today?" I said while taking the spray out and putting it on the nightstand

"Oh, hey dad" Cherry Blossom said while levitating a warm cup of milk next to her

"Hey, sweetie" I said while laying down on the couch

She took a sip of the milk and looked at me

"What happened between you and mom?" she said while looking at the door and back at me

"Just a little… Argument between us" I said sitting up and looking at her

"Alright dad, come on" she said while walking to her room

"Wait what?" I said confused

"I can't let you sleep out here so you are sleeping on the floor in my room" she said while having an annoyed look on her face

"Um… ok I guess" I said while picking up my stuff and walking to her room.

She opened the door but stopped suddenly

"Hey dad, Are you wearing a body spray?" she said while sniffing me

"Oh yes, I am" I said happily

"I doesn't smell god to me" she said while making a grossed out face

"Ummm… thank you" I said while setting my stuff down near the her bed

"Goodnight dad" she said while putting her headphones on and listening to music

"Goodnight" I said while slipping in the blanket and falling asleep.

A/N

Another chapter done and let me tell you I have a big surprise for you tomorrow, bye and hope you like this story because it is coming to an end very soon.


	25. SURPRISE!

I groaned and moved around on the rough floor, giving up I opened my eyes and saw Cherry Blossom staring at me with a wide grin

"Morning daddy" she said while planning a long kiss on my cheek

"Morning sweetheart" I said while sitting up

"Ready for today?" she said while levitating a brush through her mane

"Huh?" I said not remembering what we were going to do today

"Remember you said we would hang out today?" she said while still brushing her hair

"Oh, right" I said while hoof palming myself

"Don't worry, it's just because you're getting old" she said while smiling at me

"Oh, that's it" I said while tossing her on the bed and tickling her

"Hey… no fair" she said in between laughs

It's perfectly fair" I said while tickling her harder

"Ace, mail" Luna said while walking in and smiling when she saw me tickling our daughter

"How cute" she said while handing me the letter

"Who's it from?" I said while looking at it

"Kord and Applesaw" she said still half asleep

"Hey honey" I said while looking at her leave the room

"Yes?" she said while looking at me

"I love you" I said while blowing her a kiss

"Love you too" she said while catching it and putting it on her lips

I got off of Cherry Blossom and started to open the letter

"What does it say daddy?" She said while looking over my shoulder

"Nosey pony" I said while pushing her head back

I started to read it and got sad at what I read

Dear Ace,

You are needed in ponyville ASAP; we need your help with some delivers to Applelussa, come on Tuesday at 3:00, best of luck

Your friends,

Kord and Applesaw

"What day is it today?" I said curious

"Tuesday, I think" she said thinking

"And what time is it?" I said while looking for a clock

"Like 1:50" she said while looking at her watch

"Oh no, sorry honey but I can't hang out today" I said while suddenly flying out the door and towards Ponyville

"But you promised" she said while looking down and letting some tears fall on her bed sheets.

I landed in front of Fluttershy's cottage and hoping she could tell me where to go.

The door opened and I saw Everypony standing and waiting for me with a banner that said "We missed you, you never visit often"

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled at me

I just stood there speechless and looked at all the smiling ponies

"Welcome back Sugercube" Applejack said while embracing me in a tight hug

I snapped out of my trance and hugged her back

"I missed you too" I said while letting her go

I looked at her and noticed that she got taller and her mane and tail got a lot longer and she still wore her cowboy hat

"It felt like yesterday when you just left to live with Luna and left my cottage" Fluttershy said while giving me a quick kiss on the cheek

"How could I miss my favorite shy pony" I said while hugging her

I let her go and noticed her mane and tail grew really long and she was taller and her flanks were a little more curved

"I missed you" she said happily

I let her walk by and looked around the room but was soon blocked by a familiar pink pony

"Aceie!" Pinkie Pie said while embracing me in a tight and planting a kiss on my lips

"I missed you too Pinkie Pie" I said while hugging her back and trying to hide my blush.

"Did you forget me?" Rainbowdash said while pulling me into a hug after pinkie left to mingle with other ponies

"How could I forget my flight coach?" I said while hugging her and giving her a quick kiss

She blushed and looked at me with a small smile

"I missed you a lot" she said while hugging me back

"Me too" I said happily.

I let her go and looked around and saw Kord and Applesaw drinking punch and talking to some ponies

"Hey guys" I said while flying to them and landing in front of them

"Ace!" Applesaw said while giving me a brohoof

I looked at him and saw that he got a bit taller and his mane and tail got a bit bigger

"What about me?" Kord said while giving me a brohoof

"How could I forget you" I said while lightly punching him.

We talked and caught up until Applejack got on top of a table and started to talk over the crowd

"Attention Everypony, Applesaw, Ace, Kord and the girls have to leave the party earlier so you must exit the building

The ponies groaned but started to exit the building slowly, she closed the door and looked at us with a wide smile

"Who's ready to go to Applelussa?" she said while walking to us.

*On the train*

"Why are we going to this city anyways?" I said while looking at Applejack with a curious face

"To help out my cousin Breaburn" she said while looking at me

"Oh ok" I said looking out my window

"Can I tell you something Ace?" she said while putting a hoof and my shoulder

"Sure, go ahead" I said turning around

"I want Applesaw to get me pregnant" she said looking around making sure he didn't hear

"Well, all I can say is get him to fuck you one more time" I said as calmly as I could

"Yeah but he's been rejecting me for a while now" she said sadly

"Don't worry, get him alone and then get him to release his seed in you" I said while looking at him walking to us

"Be lustful" I said while turning around before she could say anything.

"Hey Applejack" he said kissing her forehead

"Hey you" she said while giving a lustful gaze

He noticed her and he smiled at her and got up but before he left he whispered something in her ear

"When we get back to your farm, I will fuck you again" he said while walking to talk to Kord

"It worked" she said while spinning me around and giving me a tight hug

"I told you, you just got to be sexy sometimes" I said while spraying some of the spray on my neck area

"What's that?" she said while looking at it

"Oh, some spray I bought" I lied

"Can I smell it?" she said while leaning in

"Sure" I said

She took a big whiff and soon she had her hooves around me and didn't want to let me go

"Umm… Applejack, can you let me go?" I said while trying to push her off of me

"I love how you smell" she said while gripping my stallion hood

"Applejack, stop it" I said getting uncomfortable

She didn't stop; instead she started to move her hoof up and down faster and faster but due to her being so closely pressed against me nopony could see her jerking me off

"Please stop" I said trying to take her off but failed again

She just went faster and faster until I couldn't take it anymore and released into her hoof

"Thanks" she said while putting it in her mouth and walking away

I panted heavily and looked at her talking and laughing with her friends

"What just happened?" I said while getting up after the train came to a slow stop.

"Why hello there and welcome to Applelussa!" A stallion said while kicking his two front hooves up in the air

"Hey Breaburn" Applejack said while hugging her cousin

"Cousin Applejack, nice to see you" he said while looking at Kord with a lustful gaze

"And nice to meet you too" he said while taking Kord's hoof and kissing it

"Ummm… Applejack, is your cousin ok?" Kord said while taking his hoof away

"Don't worry, he won't bite" she said playfully.

We walked around town and saw all the sights; I was looking around when suddenly Applejack came into my view

"Oh hello, AJ" I said smiling

"Hey there sexy" she said while trying to kiss me but I got out of the way and made her take a few steps forward

"AJ, please stop" I said while bumping right into Rainbowdash

"Hey, what gives?" she said while turning around and taking a whiff of my spray and giving me that same lustful gaze

"Leave me alone!" I said while running with the rest of the group.

"And this is where y'all will be staying" Breaburn said while showing us a hotel

"Ok" I said while accidently bumping into Twilight and making her land on my neck and taking a whiff of the scent

"Whoops, sorry twi" I said while helping her up

As I helped her up, her hind legs gave way and she collapsed on top of me

"Whoops, sorry" she said while looking into my eyes lustfully

"Oh no" I said while hoof palming myself.

I slipped into my bed sheets and started to fall asleep

*Sigh* "Goodnight Applejack and Twilight" I said while felling two pairs of hooves wrap around me

"Goodnight lover" They both said while snuggling into me

I looked outside and gazed at the stars until sleep overtook me and I knocked out but little did I know that a certain purple unicorn put Applejack in her room and started to put me in the right position.

A/N

Well, here we are with the big secret… Kord turned gay, not that I have problem with gay people but don't expect a gay clop chapter anytime at all because I don't feel… right about typing that kind of scene. Ok anyway, I don't know if the next chapter should be a clop scene between me and twilight so please leave a review or send me a PM if it should be a clop scene or not and also please check out my new story called my little pony: friendship is war. Ok bye for now.


	26. Mating session with twilight!

I opened my eyes and looked outside to see the sun hasn't risen yet

"Dear Celestia am I tired" I said while trying to move but something held me in place

"Huh?" I said while looking to see purple magic wrapped around my arms and legs.

I heard hoof steps coming from the kitchen; I closed my eyes and pretended to fall asleep

"Man, he is still not awake" Twilight said while getting back in my bed and laying against me and sighing

"Might as well" she said while slowly using her magic to move the bed sheets away.

She extended her hoof touched the tip before pulling it away, she looked up to see if hadn't "Woke up" yet

"Phew" she said while extending her hoof again

She slowly moved her hoof up and down the length of my shaft and a small smile started to appeared on her face

"I never knew it would be so much… Fun!" she said while wrapping her hoof around and going faster.

I couldn't keep up the fake sleeping act so I opened my eyes to see Twilight leaning in and jerking me faster and faster

"Twi… light" I said in between heavy gasp

"Oh, Ace" she said while slowing to a stop

"Wait… don't" I said while mentally kicking myself for saying that

"Oh, ok" she said while using her magic to untie me

As soon as I was free I pulled her into a deep passionate kiss while she jerked me off.

"Twilight, I can't hold it" I said while breaking the kiss

"What's going to happen?" she said while putting her face over my dick

I made a little loud moan and shot my cum all over her face, she was taken back and some got in her mane as she moved her head away.

I panted and looked at her face covered in cum

"Whoops, sorry" I said while getting up to wash myself but was pushed back down

"I am getting you back" she said while sitting on my face.

I smelled the musky scent of her mare hood and coughed a bit

"Get licking" she said while putting her hooves on the wall to steady herself on me.

I extended my tongue and started to run my tongue up and down her inner folds

"Oh dear Celestia" she moaned while humping my face

I felt her shudder and saw her clitoris exposed, I flicked it with my tongue and she shuddered even more

"Oh, don't stop" she said while humping faster.

I take it in my mouth and started to lightly suck it

"Dear Celestia, that feel so goooood" she moaned while releasing her juices all over my face

She got off my face and looked at me with a look of satisfaction

"Thanks, now" she said while getting on top of me

"Let's see how deep this thing can go inside of me" she said while rubbing my dick back to full blown hardness.

"I don't know about this" I said while looking at her lower herself onto me

"Don't worry, I can handle you big pony

"But you look so… fragile" I said while looking at her face turn from happiness to determination

"I am strong enough" she said while impaling herself on my dick

I heard her let out a small groan of pain but soon she started to move up and down my shaft slowly

"Dang Twilight, you are so tight" I said while grabbing her flanks

She just let out a little moan and started to bounce on my dick faster and faster.

"Oh yeah twilight, bounce on my stallion hood" I said while looking at her letting a little sliver of drool come from her mouth

"I wish you married me instead of Princess Luna" she suddenly to me

"Huh?" I said looking at her

"I wanted you for so long" she said while releasing her juices on my dick

When she did that I felt my balls tighten and soon I shot my seed deep into her womb

"Heck ya twilight" I said while feeling her mare hood milk my dick

She collapsed on top of me and looked into my eyes

"I love you so much" she said while pulling me into a deep passionate kiss.

I turned on the shower and steeped inside, not caring if it was hot or cold; I lowered my head and let the water hit my mane

"What a night" I said quietly to myself

I grabbed the bar of soap and started to wash my body until purple magic took it from me; I looked to see Twilight walking to the shower

"Hey" I said while rinsing the soap off and turning off the water

"She was about to speak when suddenly she fell on the floor and started to breath heavily

"Twilight!" I said while kneeling next to her and looking into her eyes

"Ace, where am I?" she said while looking at the restroom

"You're in my bathroom" I said while helping her up

"Oh my, I'm so sorry" she said while blushing and running out my room

"Well… that was weird" I said while walking to my bed and sitting down.

I sprayed some spray on my neck area and walked out my room and locked it

"Kord, why?" I heard Fluttershy say from down the hall

I walked slowly to their room and peaked inside; I saw Kord, Breaburn and Fluttershy sitting at the table

"Sorry Fluttershy but Breaburn has my heart" Kord said while getting up and kissing him on the lips

I looked away and tried not to barf; I looked back and saw them sitting down again

"But I taught you loved me" she said while letting some tears fall from her eyes

Just then Three Fillies came out and Accidently dropped a bucket of water on me which caused the spray to wash away as well

"Whoops, sorry sir" they said

"It's ok" I said while looking into the room once again

"Goodbye Fluttershy" Kord said while walking to the door with Breaburn right behind him

I ran back to my room door and pretended I was just getting out

"Hi Ace" Kord said while walking the opposite way from me

"Hello" I said as they turned the corner.

I walked back to Fluttershy's room and saw her sitting on her bed and crying; I opened the door and slowly walked to her

"First Angel, now Kord" she said while crying more into the sheets

I kneeled next to her and began rubbing her back, she lifted her head and smiled when she saw me

"Oh, hello Ace" she said wiping away tears

"It's ok Fluttershy, I'm here" I said while bringing her head to my chest

She started to cry more into my chest and started to mumble something I couldn't hear.

We sat in silence until all of her friends came in and saw her being held into her chest

"What happened?" Applesaw said while looking at her and then me

"Kord left her bro" I said but went silent when I heard make a little *meep* sound

"For whom?" he said getting angry

"Breaburn" I said while looking at Applejack makes a weird face

"That walking pony dick licker" Applesaw said while getting clearly angry

"Just leave him, he ain't worth the energy" I said while picking Fluttershy up and helping her to the table

"What now?" he said while looking at me wiping some tears away from her face

Fluttershy looked into my eyes and smiled at me

"Can I and Ace have some time to fly by ourselves?" Fluttershy said while getting up

"Your sure sugercube" Applejack said while putting a hoof on her shoulder

"I'm sure Applejack" she said while grabbing my hoof and walking me out the door.

"You ready?" I said while at the small city from below

"Aren't we a bit high?" she said while grabbing me tighter

"Nope" I said while falling with her clutching onto me

I flapped my wings faster and faster until I saw the familiar cone form around me and Fluttershy

"It's working" I said while hearing the wind whoosh past my ears

"I can't believe I am going to be in a rainboom!" she said happily

"Now hang on" I said while leaving behind an explosion black and white but instead of the streak being Black and white it was a shiny black with pink lines in it

"Fluttershy look" I said while looking at the streak behind us

She looked behind and saw the pretty colors behind us

"It's… Beautiful" she said while smiling at the pretty colors.

I stopped on a cloud and looked at the streak go across the sky in front of the sunset

"It's so pretty" I said while putting a hoof around her shoulders

"I know it is" she said while leaning her head against mine

We sat there and looked at the mixture of shiny blank pink rainbow go high above the busy streets of Applelussa.

A/N

Well, I posted two new chapters and yes I got a request from somepony, not naming who, but that person said to make this a clop scene, so I did. Anyways hope you enjoyed the little black and pink rainbow thing and have a nice week and see you soon, bye.


	27. what in the hay Applebumpkin!

I sighed and looked at Fluttershy's face shining in the glow of the Black and pink streak

"Fluttershy, you feeling better?" I asked her

She looked at me and smiled

"Yes, a lot better" she said smiling

I smiled and looked at the streak disappear into nothing

"Well, that was fun" I said while getting up and stretching my arms out

"Where to now?" she said while getting up and doing the same

I was about to answer when suddenly Rainbowdash came from out of nowhere

"Ace, Twilight needs you" She said frantically

I looked at Fluttershy and flew done with her.

"What is it Twilight?" I said while looking at her pacing

"Two things: The "fun" we had in your room was totally involuntary but awesome" she said while giving me a wink

I smiled and she started again

"And lastly, that spray you are putting on attracts mares" she said while holding up the bottle

"That's silly" I said while chuckling

She sighed and sprayed it on me and soon enough I was being hugged and kissed by the group of mares near me

"Ok, it does" I said while looking at Twilight covering her nose

She threw water on us and suddenly the girls stopped kissing and hugging me

"You see" she said while walking to me

"I guess all the mares are only attracted the spray" I said while wiping away a sweat bead

"Maybe, you convinced on to like you" Twilight said while brushing her tail against my chin

I looked at her smiled and the girls had a look of happiness

"Now, I wish I was not married" I said while following them to the salt lick.

"8 rounds of salt please" I said while asking the bartender

"Right away" he said while walking to the back

"So tell me, how was the "Fun" between you and Twilight?" Applejack said while playfully socking my arm

"That is for me and her to know and you to never to find out" I said while smiling at her

"Whatever, me and Applesaw are going to have a baby soon, just you watch" she said while looking at Applesaw talking to Rarity

"We will see" I said while looking at the bartender set the salt down.

"Guys, the salt's here" I yelled across the bar

They turned and trotted towards the salt

"Thank you for buying us some food" Rarity said while licking a little of salt from her plate

"If it is considered food" I said while licking some salt as well

"Can I tell you something Ace?" Twilight said in my ear

I looked at her and got up

"What do you need?" I said before she planted a long kiss on my lips

"If you weren't married to the princess, maybe I would fall for you without the spray" she said after parting from the kiss

"And if wasn't married then I would beg for you" I said while tossing the spray at the trash but missed and shattered into a million pieces.

The aroma of the spray went up into the air and went into a nearby mare that was leaning on the piano, the gas went up her nose and she started to suffocate.

The last thing the mare heard before she was taken over by was an evil laugh

"Applebumpkin" A stallion yelled at the controlled pony

She just simply walked outside the bar and walked away without another word said

"Where's she going?" The stallion said while following her outside.

He looked around and saw her walk into an ally way behind the church, he followed her and saw that she was leaning against the wall and coughing up blood

"Applebumpkin?" He said while walking closer to her

As fast as sound, she grabbed him by the throat and picked him up in the air

"Apple, what are you doing?" he said while trying to take away her hoof from his neck

She just simply crushed his neck like it was butter and tossed him aside before she started to cough up blood again.

"Ace, chug it down!" Applesaw yelled while tempting me to drink the cider faster

I looked at my opponent and drank the rest in one gulp, I slammed my cup on the table and wiped away some cider from my lips

"Piece of cake" I said while leaning back

He sighed and tossed me 20 bits and left

"Woo hoo, 20 bits" I said while getting up but was pushed back down again by Twilight

"Congrats" she said while sitting on my lap

"All in the drinking ability" I said while coughing a bit

She giggled and blushed a bit

"I'll say, you sure can drink a lot of everything" she said while getting off my lap

I looked at her smiled which caused her smile back

"Thank you" I said while getting up and stretching my arms

"Y'all ready to go?" Applejack said while walking to us

"Sure, let's go" I said while walking to the train station.

We heard the train whistle blow and the soon after the train started to move towards Ponyville

"Man, some three days it's been" I said while laying back

"You said it" Twilight said while lying on my chest

"You guys make a great couple" Applejack said while looking at us with a D, awww struck face

"I guess we do" I said while looking at Twilight who was smiling at me

Suddenly Pinkie pie jumped in the air and pointed outside

"Guys look" she said while looking at a pony running alongside the train

"What the-" I said before she grabbed me through the window and pulled out the fast moving train.

I groaned and coughed out some blood and looked up to see Applebumpkin standing over me

"What are you doing?" I asked her while standing up

She brought her hoof back and socked me across the face and sent me flying into a cactus

"Ow, bitch" I said while linking to Susie in my mind

'Susie, you there?' I thought hoping she would reply

'Ya, what do you need?' she replied back yawning

I need the armor Discord gave, you still have it?' I thought while barley missing a punch from Applebumpkin

'Ya hold on' she said

Suddenly I was engulfed by a dark light and I was wearing my black armor but I had a black helmet with fire coming out of it

"Awesome" I said while taking out my sword and pointing it at her

We lunged forward and were about to collide head on the begin the battle

A/N

Another chapter up and running and I'm so sad to say this but…. This story nears the end, once I reach chapter 30, this story is finished and no more Ace, Applesaw or Kord…. Until the next story is started in a week or less, so please be patient because I am not sure if I should make this a three part story trilogy, please review telling me whether or not it should. Ok bye for now.


	28. Susie's gone mad

I slid back panting heavily, I looked to see so of my armor was missing

"Dang it" I said while looking at Applebumpkin without a scratch on her

She just smiled and started to walk towards me slowly

"What do I do?" I said while holding my sword up in a defensive position and backing up

'Try to strike her when she least expects it' Susie said smugly

'I don't need your smooth talk right now Susie' I growled back while running at Applebumpkin

I slashed and was sure I got her but I looked up to see her standing on my sword, she smiled and kicked me in my face and sent me flying back

"Oww" I said while taking off my mask and saw that I was bent inward

"Now I'm mad" I said while tossing it aside and standing up again

I ran at her and saw her pull her hoof back to punch me but suddenly everything slowed down

"Huh?" I said while looking at Susie standing behind her

"Do it" she said while disappearing

I nodded and jumped over Applebumpkin and landed behind her, before she could do anything I slashed my sword right across her eyes and she fell back bleeding.

I got up and looked at the nearby train station and saw my friends waving back at me

I waved and suddenly my sword and armor disappeared as I started to walk to them

"Ace!" Twilight yelled while running to me

I ignored my injures and ran to her as well, as soon I was about to hug her Applebumpkin came from the sky and landed in between us

"You again" I said while summoning my armor again but she suddenly stuck her in the black light and pulled me out.

I gasped for breath as she tightened her grip around my neck

"Rightful owner" she hissed to me

"Huh?" I said while looking at green gas leave her body and went into my nose

We both fell on the floor and laid there not moving

"Ace!" Twilight said while running to me and holding me in her arms

"Don't die on us man" Applesaw said while looking at my body nervously

*Inside my mind*

I sat up instantly and saw the green gas floating in front of me

"There you are" I said while bringing my hooves up in a fighting position

Suddenly the gas turned into a version of Susie but instead it had light green hair and its eyes were a dark green

"Please don't hurt me" The figure pleaded to me

"Why not?" I said while picking it up by its coat

"I just wanted to go back into my owner" she said while holding her hooves up in defense

Before I could say anything she suddenly disappeared into Susie, who was standing in front of me

"What's going on Susie?" I said while looking at her angrily

"Isn't it clear to you?" she said while snapping her hooves and appearing behind me

"What's going on?" I said while turning around

"My plan worked, Luna left you" she said happily

I was taken aback but assumed she was lying to me

"You're lying!" I said while punching at where she used to be

"Oh, just watch" she said while making a small screen appear in front of my face

"Where are we going mom?" Cherry Blossom said while packing her things

"We are going to my sister castle not far from here" Luna said while levitating her bags to the chariot

"But what about dad?" She said while walking and putting her stuff inside as well

"Daddy doesn't care about us honey" she said while trying to put the bags in

"But-" she said before getting cut off

"Just get your ass in the chariot" Luna said while getting angry

She hung her head low and jumped in the chariot, before I could see anything else the screen disappeared

"That's…" I said while taking my ring off

"I know, sucks huh?" she said happily

I twisted the ring in my hoof and suddenly threw it at her, she turned and swiped it away

"Ha! Is that the best you-" she said but was abruptly stopped when I suddenly I slammed my hoof clear across her face.

She flew and skidded on the floor and crashed into her dresser

"Dumb bitch" I said while grabbing a sharp knife and slitting my throat, I felt the cold air hit me and I soon passed out and died in my mind.

*Outside my mind*

I opened my eyes and saw Twilight giving me CPR

"Time to have some fun" I mumbled to myself

I closed my eyes and pretended I was still knocked, she put her lips against mine and I put my hoof behind her head and kissed her in a deep passionate kiss.

She was taken back a bit but soon she started to kiss me back

"Did you miss me?" I whispered to her after we were done

"Sure did" she said while helping me up.

I groaned and dusted myself off

"What happened?" Applejack said curios

"Just some-" I said but stopped when my head hurt all of a sudden

"Damn you Ace!" I heard Susie yell in my mind

I held my head and suddenly Susie came out and floated in front of us

"You!" I said while pointing at her when my headache subsided

"You will all pay for Ace's mistake" she said while disappearing in green smoke

"Who was that?" Twilight said while looking at me

"Susie" I said low enough for only her to hear.

We ran back to the train station in Ponyville and went straight for Fluttershy's cottage

"We need to think of a plan" I said while running ahead of the group.

We arrived at her cottage and turned on the lights and sat in a small circle in the middle of her room

"Think guys, my conscience is running amuck out there somewhere" I said while throwing my hooves into the air and waving them around

"Maybe we could lure her into a trap and corner her" Rainbowdash said while taking to the air

As all of us argued and bickered somewhere in the distance three figures stood in the distance, two of them were Alicorn's and one a little Unicorn.

A/N

Next two chapters will be entirely training in the royal Canterlot courtyard for the battle against Susie. Stay tuned.


	29. preparations for battle against Susie

We all sat and argued back and forward until somepony knocked on the door

"Who is it?" I said while getting up

"It's me Snowflake" he replied through the door

I opened the door and saw him standing with a huge smile

"Hey man, haven't seen you in a long time" I said while brohoofing him

"I know" he said while smiling a less big smile

So, what do you need?" I said while looking at him

"I couldn't help but notice that you need help to fight a pony, I've got just the people" he said while stepping out of the way to reveal and a Pegasus and a unicorn.

The Pegasus had a coat of light chocolate brown with jet black silky mane and tail with honey brown eyes and a cutie mark of a jet of air in between two air currents.

And the little unicorn had a coat color of blue and had a baby blue mane and a gray tail with dull like blue color eyes and a cutie mark of 4 rain drops

"Nice to meet you guys" I said while extending my hoof to them

"Name's Little Strife" The unicorn said while shaking my hoof

"And I'm Slipstream" the Pegasus said while looking at me

"Please do come in" Fluttershy said shyly

They all walked inside and sat down on the couch.

"So, what's the plan again?" I said while looking at Snowflake

"Ok, well basically I will ask the princesses to let us use the courtyard to train for the battle with Susie" he said while looking at me

"Ok, got it" I said while nodding my head

"Be right back" he said while disappearing in a flash

A couple of seconds he came back and was smiling

"Let's go" he said while teleporting us to the courtyard.

*Time skip: 3 hours*

I socked the punching bag with heavy strikes and almost broke the chain off

"How could such a perfect life go wrong?" I said while punching it a little bit faster

I remembered all the bad memories of when I was here in Equestria until Snowflake came in and saw me getting mad

"Anger isn't the answer" he said while splashing some water from his water bottle on his face

"Sorry, I was just thinking about why Luna would leave me" I said while sitting on a nearby bench

"Don't worry Ace, it will be ok" he said while putting a hoof on my shoulder but I just moved it away

"No Snowflake, it's not ok" I said while grabbing a towel and walking to the showers

"I can't leave Ace so heartbroken" Snowflake said to himself before walking to Luna's bedroom.

*Snowflake's POV*

I knocked on the door and waited for Luna to answer, after a moment of silence from her room I opened the door and saw her leaning her head down in between her legs

"Luna?" I said while walking to her

She looked up and saw me walking towards her

"Oh, hey Snowflake" she said while hanging her head low again

In the corner he saw Cherry Blossom sitting down and mixing a song with her Dj kit

"What happened between you and Ace?" I said while sitting down next to her

"I just have feeling that he isn't being completely honest with me" she said while looking at him

In the corner Cherry Blossom put her headphones down and was listening to our conversation

"Well, I know Ace and he is not the one to backstab you" I said while rubbing her back

"Too late now" she said while lowering her head more

"No it's not because he is downstairs training right now" I said while standing up

Cherry Blossom smiled and suddenly sneaked down stairs to the gym

"Maybe I will talk to him later" she said while picking her head up again.

*Ace's POV*

I turned off the showerhead and stepped outside the shower and looked in the mirror, I looked in the mirror until I heard hoof steps rapidly coming towards me

"Huh?" I said while looking to see Cherry Blossom running to me

"Dad!" she said while jumping on me and kissing my face

"Honey" I said while pulling her away and kissing her forehead

"I've missed you so much" she said while hugging me and letting herself cry on me

"I've missed you too" I said while stroking her mane.

I threw punches at the dummy being held down by 1 ton cinder blocks

"Come on dad, you can do it" Cherry Blossom said while being moved back a bit by my punches

"I am getting tired" I said while breathing heavily

"You're going to give up that easy, you're weak" she yelled at me

I started punching faster and harder

".!" I said while punching the dummy so hard that it started to scoot back a couple of feet and she almost flew off

I panted heavily and looked at her with a weak smile.

"And begin" Twilight said while ringing the bell

I walked towards Applesaw and looked up at him

"You're going down" he said while trying to punch me but I slid beside him and kicked him in the back

He stumbled forward and fell on the rope, I took the chance and cracked his back and tossed him on the floor

"Get job" Twilight said while snapping his back into place

"I try my best" I said while looking at her with a wink

She blushed and looked down at her clipboard.

"Ok, I know all of you are nervous but I promise you all will be fine" Princess Celestia said to all of us

"Thanks Celestia" I said while looking at Luna in the eyes

She looked back for a couple seconds until she looked down to the ground

"And lastly, Ace and Applesaw will you please come up?" princess Celestia said while reaching behind her

We looked at each other and walked up the steep steps to the princess

"I hereby declare you and Applesaw royal protectors of the little city of Ponyville" she said while handing me and Applesaw and badge that said RPOPV

"Thank you very much princess" we said while bowing down

"You may rise and return to your group" she said while nodding her head at us

We got up and walked back to our friends to show them our badges

"Royal protectors of ponyville, congrats bros" Snowflake said while brohoofing us both

"That's mean you will be near Ponyville more often now" Fluttershy said happily

"And I get to see you all day" Twilight said seductively in my ear

I looked at her and smiled at

"But now" Slipstream said breaking the low mumbling

"We head out to stop Susie" he said while looking at nearby city in the desert region being blown to pieces

"I'm gonna kill myself Susie" I said while putting my badge on and pounding my hoof into the other.

A/N

Next chapter is the final chapter for this story and the dreaded battle between Susie and Ace and his friends but what tricks does Susie have up her sleeve, stay tuned and find out.


	30. the final battle!

I looked at the clouds from my room's balcony until I heard the door open behind me, I looked back to see Applesaw smiling a small grin

"What's up with you?" I said while turning around

He leaned in and whispered to my ear

"Me and Applejack just had Sweaty sex" he said silently

I brought my head back and looked at his smiling face

"Really?" I said while trying to force back a smile

"Eeeyup" he said while walking to my balcony

"Well, I don't blame you because we might not come back alive" I said while looking at an exploding city in the distance

"Yeah" he said while leaning forward and sighing.

I heard trumpets playing from down below and saw our friends walk out in some kind of golden jewelry

"Come on, let's go" I said while turning around and running down the narrow stairs with Applesaw right behind me.

"Good luck my little ponies" Celestia said while bowing her head and turning to leave

I sighed and looked at Everyponys face covered in fear expect Pinkie's

"Don't worry guys, we will make it" I said while putting on a reassuring smile

They all looked at me and smiled a small, half- hearted grin

"Thanks y'all" she said while messing up my mane

"I'm…" I said but stopped myself

"You're what?" Twilight said while looking at me weirdly

"I'm… ready" I said while jumping into the chariot nearby.

I heard a whip cracking and the royal Pegasus chariot pullers took off to the battle field, I looked outside and saw a figure of a female human fly up into the air and send out a green explosion circle around the city

I gulped and brought my head back in only to see Twilight looking at me

"Oh, hey Twilight" I said while looking at her

"We need to stop for Kord in Applelussa" she said to the flyers

The nodded their heads and took off to the city of Applelussa.

We landed and we all jumped out and started searching for Kord except Fluttershy, who wanted to stay behind

I and Applesaw ran around town until we heard heavy panting in a nearby barn

"Let's check here" I said while slowly creaking the door

I saw Kord panting and covered in sweat on a bed while Breaburn was sitting at the table and eating an apple

"What in the hay happened here?" I said while looking back and forward between them

"We had a party" Breaburn said while looking straight and taking another bite of his apple

"What do you… Ah that's sick" I said while looking away in disgust

"That's dirty" Applesaw said while running outside and breathing really loud intake's of breath.

"I'm gonna miss you" Kord said while looking into Breaburn's eyes

"Me too, here have this" he said while handing over his vest and hat

"Really?" Kord said while growing a single tear in his eye

"Oh brother" I said while rolling my eyes

"Ya, y'all can have it to remember me by" he said while smiling

Kord suddenly grabbed his face and gave him a deep passionate kiss; I turned and tried to hold back a barf while Applesaw passed out on the floor cold

"I love you" Kord said while waving goodbye

"Dude, wake up" I said while kicking Applesaw in the head

He sprang up and rubbed his head

"Ow, jerk" he said while walking to the chariot.

Kord jumped inside and sat next to Fluttershy, he looked at her smiled a huge grin

"Hey Fluttershy, how are you?" he said happily

She just hide one of her eyes behind her hair and looked out the window to the train station, Kord rubbed his head and shrugged his shoulders and sat down looking forward

"Set off again" I said to the chariot pullers

They looked at each other and set off towards the battle scene again.

During the chariot ride we heard Fluttershy weeping to herself

"What's wrong Shy?" Kord said while touching her shoulder

She jumped up and landed on my lap and started to cry freely on my chest area

"Keep him away from me" She said in between sobs

I rubbed her back and gave her a hug  
>"Don't worry Fluttershy, he won't touch you ever again" I said while looking at Kord with a mad grin<p>

He threw his hooves up in the air and looked outside the window towards the battle field.

We landed near the city's capitol and we all piled out

"Thank you kind sir" I said while tossing 4 bits in the air

They grabbed them and flew back to the castle

"Ok, we will need a plan" I said while looking at all of the ponies

"No need to" A chaotic voice said behind us

I turned around but was suddenly grabbed by the throat and being lifted into the air

"Hello again" she said normally to me

"Let me go" I gasped for air

"Oh, I missed you" she said while hugging my head against her boobs

I was a little bit shocked by this but I wasn't anymore when suddenly she grabbed her both hands against my head and snapped my neck and let me fall to the ground, I spiraled to the ground while going faster and faster.

"Ace" Rainbowdash said while taking to air and flying to my falling body but was stopped by Susie

"Uh… no" she said while smacking her down to the ground with a lot of force

Rainbowdash groaned in the concrete and laid face first in a small crater

"Rainbow!" Twilight said while using her horn the heal her

"You alright?" She said while placing her on her feet

She wobbled a bit but smiled at Twilight with a huge grin

"I'm ok" she said while sitting down on the floor.

They all looked up and saw my body hit the floor with enough force to cause a mini earthquake, they all ran to my body and looked to see my skull was split open and I was bleeding on the floor

"No" Twilight said while levitating my dead body to her and tried to use her healing spell but failed epically

She dropped my body and started to cry on my dead carcass but when her tears touched my skin they started to glow bright rainbow colors and sunk into my skin and coat

"It's ok Twi" Applejack said while walking up to her friend

Before Twilight could reply, a loud crack came from my neck as it snapped back into place

"What in the hay?" Applejack said while seeing my body being lifted up into the air with Twilight holding on still.

Twilight looked at me to see I was now wearing shiny purple armor and with a black and white stripes going down the front and back

"Missed me" I said while bringing her into a kiss which caused the bright light to spread everywhere

As we pulled apart, I saw that Twilight was now clad in battle armor and her horn was covered in some sort of metal protector, we landed and saw Everypony staring at us with wide mouths

"Now" I said while smashing my hooves together and putting the exact same armor on Kord and Applesaw

"Let's kick some ass" I said while turning around and running to Susie with Everypony following behind me.

We skidded to halt as we saw Susie slice the head off a pony and tossed him aside

"Susie!" I yelled at her with anger in my voice

She turned and smiled when she saw me with my friends standing in a group

"Well now, what do we have here?" she said while disappearing into thin air

We looked for her until she spawned in front of us and gave my helmet a quick kiss; I looked and saw that I slowly started to burn up

"They say I have the burning sensation" she said while giggling at her own joke

I took off my helmet and my hair color was now back to gold and my coat back to its lighter form

"You're going down" I said while throwing my helmet aside

"Bringing it" she said while sending a gust of wind and blowing back all the ponies that didn't have armor behind a magic wall

She swooped down and tried to grab my throat but I jumped up and landed on her back

"Hey, get off" she said angrily

"With pleasure" I said while standing up and kicking her down to the floor and landing on t he floor

"Twilight, make the girls appear in the arena" I said while jumping at Susie and smacking her across the face with bone shattering force

She nodded her head and charged up her horn at the girls

"No, can't let that happen" Susie said while shooting a light energy spear at her

I sailed through the sky and was about to hit her when suddenly Applesaw jumped in the way and got it right over his heart, he slid on the floor and grabbed his chest area

"Applesaw!" I yelled while running to him and kneeling next to him

"Kill… that bitch" he said before his whole body went limp and cold

I kneeled there and let a single tear roll down my cheek

"Hahahaha, what a joke" Susie said laughing in the back ground

I slowly stood up and my head started to twitch

"Ace?" Kord said to me

"You ruin my marriage" I said my hair turning hot

Susie started to back away slowly

"You ruin my love life, which is ok with me" I said my hair turning a blood red

At this point Everypony started to back away from me

"But killing my friends" I said my hair suddenly turning into fire

"IS TO FAR!" I said while flying at her faster than any rainboom can manage to go

She gulped and braced for impact, I crashed into with such force into the wall that the entire town shook uncontrollably.

A cloud of dust and a fire trail was left behind from the impact, Everypony waited for the smoke to clear up.  
>"Come on" Twilight said after teleporting her friends inside<p>

"Ace, please be ok" Kord said getting worried a lot

The smoke was still there but they heard little rocks falling as someone got up from the ruble

"Ace!" Twilight said happily

As the smoke cleared Everypony gasped to see that Susie was left unharmed and I was bleeding on the floor and breathing heavily

"That's impossible" Applejack shouted at her angrily

"Don't you pony's get it, I'm am like a god" she said while completely ignoring me grabbing a sharp rock

"You silly pony's never tried to aim for my heart" she said while removing her shirt to reveal the heart out of the skin

"And now you are all doomed" she said while charging up a ball

She was about to strike I grabbed onto her back and held on

"Hey, let go" she said while trying to get me off

"Die you dumb bitch" I said while jabbing the sharp rock deep into her heart

She yelled and threw me off and grabbed the rock and pulled it out, her heart started to pour out some kind of green blood

"This can't be" she said while trying to cover her heart

"But it is" I said while standing up and holding my arm and breathing shallowly

"You can't kill me" she said while closing her eyes and screaming

As she was screaming Everyponys wounds started to heal and Applesaw came back to life

"Ha, see you can't kill me" she said while standing up proud

I flew over to Twilight and whispered in her ear

"Use the elements" I said while standing back

She nodded and all the girls were being lifted up in the air and then a big rainbow came out

"Now, all of us come on" I said while looking at Snowflake and Everypony else

We all ran into the rainbow instead and during the process we all got mixed together into one pony.

We now had Snowflake's light blue hair and my dark coat and we had rainbow colored eyes and all our cutie marks have been turned into the yin yang symbol

"All right" we said our voice echoing through the arena

"Oh please" Susie said while taking a battle stance

'Let's finish this bitch off' I thought while making a rainbow sword appear

'I agree' Snowflake said

'Hurry up and fight already!' the rest yelled out in our mind

We got scared for a bit but we snapped back and dashed towards Susie while leaving a rainbow trail behind us, we brought the sword and swung it at her but she moved out of the way and kicked us on the right side of the ribs.

We flew and skidded until we crashed into a wall

"Your efforts are futile" she scoffed at us

We suddenly teleported behind her and smacked the sword on the back of her head and sent her flying 20 feet

"No one hits us" We said at her

She stood up and faced us with a huge grin in her face

"You little pests" she said while suddenly grabbing us with light blue magic and picking us up

"Let us go" we said while struggling to get free

"Die!" she shouted while slamming us into the floor over and over again

We felt the cold hard floor hit us over and over again until suddenly it the magic disappeared and we were left groaning on the floor, after a while we looked up to see that the mane 6 were distracting Susie

'Quick now!" I yelled in our mind while hoisting us up

"Die you bitch!" we all screamed while running to her.

She looked at us and was about to hit us but we grabbed her neck and lifted her up in the air

"You can't kill me Ace, I'm a part of you!" she screamed at us

I pulled out a little knife she had and stabbed it deep into her heart

"Not anymore" I said while bringing her face closer to ours

She didn't respond instead she coughed up some blood and looked at us with a sad grin

"I'll miss you" she said before going limp in our hoof

We sighed and tossed her lifeless body aside.

We landed and we separated into our individual pony forms

"Way to go guys" Twilight said while running at us, her armor clanking

"Thanks" we said in unison

"Now, let's go back h-" I said but stopped when suddenly a green portal opened and the gas went in it

I looked at portal and saw… earth destroyed

"Oh no" I said while walking closer to it and saw American soldiers fighting off Chinese solders who were aided with giant mutated bugs and robots

"It's probably the only way back" Applesaw said while looking at the portal slowly closing

I hesitated and looked backed to see Twilight sand Everypony else with a sad smile on their faces

"We have to" I said sighing and walking to the portal with Applesaw and Kord

"Wait, were coming to" Snowflake said while running behind us with Little Strife and Slipstream

"Guys, you don't have to" I said while flinching at the sound of an American soldier dying in war

"We want to" he said while taking a step forward

"We do?" Slipstream said which earned him an elbow by Little Strife

We thought for a bit and finally nodded in agreement

"Alright, let's go" I said while looking at Applesaw and Kord walk into the portal

They ran inside and I followed behind but stopped and looked back at my friends

"I'll miss you guys" I said while looking at all of them shed a single tear

"Will all y'all be back soon?" Applejack said while sniffing

"Let fate decide that" I said while smiling at her

She smiled back and sighed, I turned around and walked into the portal and it closed behind us, cutting of communication from earth to equstria probably forever.

A/N

Sorry for the long wait but I had trouble wording it all, anyways second story will be a crossover story of fallout 3 and my little pony because of the whole nuclear bombs and stuff. Any who hope you guys liked it and second story will be up soon and I bid you a good bye and best of luck.


End file.
